Ke'ean
by holly beans
Summary: I am a Na'vi of the Omaticaya. My name is Aeri'ina but I am often called Ke'ean…"not blue". My story is one of love and loss, of suffering, and of hope. Jake/Neytiri/OriginalCharacter romance.
1. Chapter 1

*****Update: I am working on expanding/fixing the ending to be...better. So keep an eye out! Thanks!**

*****Updated again, the story is complete! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

Thank you to everyone who liked my first story and left reviews! I hope you like this one as well! Rated M for sexual content and some mild dialogue (that's all Jake's fault). Please note: the dialogue between Aeri and Neytiri is meant to be "spoken" in Na'vi, and Aeri's narration is "thought" also in Na'vi. Jake's narration and most of his dialogue is meant to be English. Some of the concepts Aeri uses in her narration (most notably things like "weeks" or "months") are meant to convey approximate passages of time, not strictly the human connotation of "week" or "month", etc. The original storyline is also mostly the same, with a few differences: Neytiri does not have a sister (Sylwanin) as mentioned in the original script, and the final battle with Quaritch has a different outcome.

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine!

Some Na'vi vocabulary used throughout the story (does not belong to me, and I did my best to use it appropriately!) :

Unil'eveng Eywa: dream child of Eywa (Unil'ayeveng is the plural)

Nantang: viperwolves

Palulukan: thanator

Pa'li: direhorse

Yerik: hexapede, small deer-like creature

Kaltxi: Hello, greeting

Oel ngati kameie: I see you

Skxawng: moron

Oloeyktan: clan leader

Tsahik: spiritual leader

Sa'nok: mother

**Ke'ean**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Aeri'ina. I am a young woman of the Omaticaya, though this was not always the way of it. My mother and father came to the forest clan when I was very small. I was raised amongst them, growing up knowing and loving them as my own. My mother…my father…were killed when Hometree fell. I was one of the Omaticaya, but have always stood apart from them.

My name is Aeri'ina, but the other young Na'vi call me Ke'ean, "not blue".

I was born Unil'eveng Eywa, a "dream child of Eywa". My skin was the color of cream, a very pale yellow, and the baby fuzz adorning my crown was not dark, but a faint rusty color, very unlike dark hair already sprouting on the heads of the other children. Children of my likeness were not unheard of, but were very rare. The songs and stories of our history were unclear about how often Unil'ayeveng occurred, but the impression was that less than eight had been born in our known history. The story of the Unil'ayeveng was always bittersweet. For the first five or six cycles of their lives, they were precocious and intuitive children. They learned quickly, they understood their world implicitly, and showed incredible compassion and understanding for their young age. The stories are a little vague, but they tell us that each child only lived those few cycles before their health declined and they passed once more into the arms of Eywa, only ever a brief shining moment of love and understanding in the lives of their families. The occurrence of a dream child was heralded as a portent from Eywa, a reminder to her people to guard each life as precious and valuable, for however long that life will have to walk the land. It was always a difficult message to take, for the loss of a child was felt deeply by all members of the clan, but to have their lives touched by such implicit love and understanding from the soul of a child was a blessing to the people, and a comfort after their passing.

The event of my birth was no different. It was a joyous moment for the tribe, a reverential time to welcome another dream child amongst the clan members and the Na'vi people as a whole. And yet it was a time of sorrow-to-come, for they expected me to fade from their eyes as all the others had. As I approached my allotted five cycles of life, however, my vigor only increased along with my fellow younglings'. My pale color deepened very slightly, and I developed faintly darker stripes on my skin, mimicking the darker blue stripes of my playmates. My pale auburn hair grew thick and long and my eyes, although they lacked any hint of green most other Na'vi eyes held, were a strong golden hue, as any other member of my tribe.

I never knew until much later, but my mother and father were in constant discussion with the elders and storytellers of our clan, trying to determine if the songs of old were inaccurate, or if I was something new. It became clear that my health was in no way declining as I approached adolescence. Unfortunately, it soon also became apparent that my light color did not withstand the strong plains sunlight as well as my playmates' did. I ended many days with raw, painful patches of skin, and would have to remain close to home and out of the sun for several days until I healed again from the damage. A decision was reached between my parents and the elders to relocate to a different tribe, one of the nearby forest clans, where I would find more protection from the raw sunlight. The surrounding clans had of course heard of the birth of the Unil'eveng Eywa, and they welcomed my parents and me as one of them. I was very young when we relocated, but was already a solitary sort of child and the transition into the new clan did not trouble me. I loved to go out on my own adventures around the plains and explore, and I saw in the forest environs endless opportunities for exploration and adventure. I was aware, however, what a harsh price it was for my parents to relocate from their beloved family and home, and I endeavored to be as agreeable as I could to help ease their own transition.

It was therefore with a rebellious heart but quiet lips that I had accepted what my parents had to say to me, shortly after our arrival in the forest. I had been quietly arguing my case for joining the other young Na'vi as they adventured into the forest with a few of the older adults, seeking out new plants and animals and beginning to learn the skills of the hunters and warriors of the clan, which I secretly yearned to be when I grew up.

"Aeri'ina, " my mother said to me "You are an exceptional child, and are a blessing from Eywa upon our family. We know you wish to go scouting with the other children, and yes, we know you wish to be a mighty hunter amongst the Na'vi." She smiled kindly down at me at this. I had not been as secret as I had thought, then!

She continued, "My daughter, you have many skills, and you will learn the skills the other young ones are learning, but you are unique. It poses a very real challenge for a hunter, whose great advantage is stealth, to be as visible as you are, my dear one." She said this very gently to me; she knew I did not want to acknowledge my challenges as a pale-colored girl in a vibrant, lush, dark forest.

"Your father and I have been in discussion with the elders of this clan, and we believe your role among the people is destined to be a Storyteller, a Singer of the old tales, and weaver of the new ones. Your gift of memory, reflection, and ability to relate these tales to others will be a considerable contribution to us all. And you have a distinctive position from which to tell your own unique tale." I could tell my mother was very proud of me, and she beamed down upon my pale locks.

To be hailed as a future Storyteller, especially at such an age, was a tremendous honor. Not only were the Singers and Storytellers our way of relating and celebrating our history, but they were also charged with seeing the whole of our history and seeing the patterns enmeshed amongst the years, those that brought us peace, and those that brought us sorrow. They could warn the clans of troublesome patterns, or could sense that a time of peace was coming and help keep the people on the right path to such an outcome. It was a tremendous responsibility, and I was honored, and yet…and yet, I did not want to stay home, listening to the stories and eventually telling my own. I wanted the adventure and excitement of a hunt, the pride of defending my people!

But there was my mother, beaming down upon me, so happy to have her daughter being groomed for a role in her future…a future neither she nor my father had planned on me having from the moment my shining face had come into the world. I nodded graciously and accepted my future role. I would make my parents proud, bound and determined not to give them any cause for regretting the move to the forest, or for having a strange child.

Again though, I could hide nothing from my mother's watchful eyes, "You will be trained in all of the skills of the Omaticaya, my dear one. You will not lack any teachings, my daughter." She kept smiling and pulled me close into a tight embrace.

"I know mother. Thank you. I am grateful to you and father," I said, hugging her back.

As promised, I did begin to learn the rudimentary skills of hunting and scouting with the other children when the expeditions were close to Hometree and during high sun. It was during these outings that I met Neytiri, the daughter of the clan's Tsahik and Omaticaya. (As one of Eywa's mysteries myself, I had seen her before many times when my parents had met with the Tsahik to discuss my predicament. I recall overhearing the Tsahik reassuring my parents that Eywa would not have allowed me to stay among them so long if the intent was to take me back into her embrace like the other Unil'eveng. I remember her saying something about destiny, but although I understood a great deal at that age, I did not understand the Tsahik, and never questioned her…I was not entirely convinced I was meant to overhear their conversation.)

Neytiri was destined to be the next Tsahik, herself, and being a young child, she had less candor than the adults when it came to asking about my unique nature.

"You were supposed to have passed on, returned to Eywa, several years ago?" she had asked during one conversation. "Why have you not?" she asked, not harshly at all, but very direct in the manner of young children.

"I don't know," I said, honestly perplexed by my own situation, but not terribly concerned by it. Again, the luxuries of youth to be so direct and honest, without a care!

"Well, it must be Eywa's will that you are here, or she would have taken you back by now. My mother said…" she stopped abruptly and looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, I overheard my mother speaking to father about you…" she whispered apologetically.

"It's alright," I replied quickly, eager to hear what she had heard. "Please tell me?"

"Well," she continued more cautiously, "my mother said that Eywa does not play games with our lives and energies, and since you have lived far beyond any other Unil'ayeveng that we know of in the stories, you must have a destiny among us, but it remains hidden."

This had mystified me; I had a destiny? Did that mean something specific, or was it just like the destiny of every clan member, to live their life as it was presented to them? I had been puzzled, but it was soon forgotten amidst the play and explorations within the forest and Hometree itself. I no longer had to hide from the bright sunlight as the forest's canopy filtered the harsh rays well enough that my skin could tolerate it. I was free to explore as I wished, and took full advantage of that freedom.

As Neytiri and I both grew into young women of the clan, we developed a close relationship, such as sisters of the same family would have. I never could shake my solitary nature and was often alone as an adolescent and young woman, so Neytiri and I were not always together, but we remained close all the same. She was taught more advanced skills of hunting and fighting, providing food for the clan along with other young hunters, and I was immersed in my studies as a future storyteller. I had urged the elders to allow me on the more advanced hunts, but it was impossible…it was simply too likely that my mere presence would spoil a hunt, alerting the prey to our approach before we could be in range. I understood their reasoning, and tried hard to accept it for some time. Eventually, as I became a very capable young woman and restless at that, I took myself out hunting and scouting, taking it upon myself to learn the skills I so badly wanted to possess. I did not have much success, but I ended up learning a great deal in the forest on my own all the same, and my solitary lessons in the forest provided me with a lot of fulfillment and peace, which was very welcome during those years.

All Na'vi are raised and taught to respect the energy flowing through all life, from plants to the animals and of course the people. All the same, it was difficult for the other children, and even the adults, not to stare a bit as I walked among them. Whether they did so consciously or not, I do not know, but I understood why…I was very different, in both appearance and bearing. I never held it against them; I simply accepted it, and adapted. I even came to accept the name the children had taken to calling me: Ke'ean, "not blue". It was never said in jest, or to hurt…but it still rankled, just a little, every so often.

I became very knowledgeable of our history and had a knack for sharing stories with others. I was beginning to see the patterns woven amongst the past, seeing our success and failure as a result of different actions and attitudes over time. Such was the importance of the Storyteller and the responsibility of such a role, that the name "Ke'ean" became a sort of informal title for the Unil'eveng Singer, and I could find no fault with those who chose it over my given name.

It happened one day that I was high in the canopy of Hometree after the sun had set in quiet solitary reflection. I was a very capable young woman at this point, and had learned to slip among the trees as silently as my brothers and sisters, with the added caveat of remaining concealed to breakup the solid outline of my light colored body, and often sought out lone places on the edges of Hometree's great expanse. I was high in the branches of the tree when Tsu'tey's hunting party came galloping through the brush below, headed purposefully toward Hometree. I saw the rest of his party following close behind on foot. Neytiri was with them, and they also had a Dreamwalker at knife point, forcing him ahead toward Hometree.

I stared at them as they passed…we had not seen a Dreamwalker since the terrible day the Sky People had turned against us and began killing. Many had died that day, and Eytukan, the Oloeyktan, had decreed that the Dreamwalkers were forbidden to approach the village ever again. I had been sad at that; I quite liked Grace and a few of the others, but clearly the Sky People had no respect for the balance of life, and the reaction of the Oloeyktan was just.

Now, though, Neytiri herself was escorting this Dreamwalker directly back to Hometree! I swung from the branches and traveled in the treetops, keeping an eye on the party below as they made their way to the center of the great tree. Surely there would be explanation enough once they arrived and presented this creature before the clan.

I dropped to the ground and heard Neytiri explaining to her father that she had been about to kill him, but there had been a sign from Eywa. I could see this Dreamwalker more clearly now; his clothes had been torn and he was bleeding. Clearly he had not fared well out in the forest, not surprisingly. The Sky People were ill equipped to handle the dangers of our world, even in their strange, Na'vi-like false bodies. The newcomer spoke, in English, of course, but he did not seem to understand our language at all. This struck me as very strange…I had learned English with many of the other children under Grace's tutelage years ago, before relations were severed, but the other Dreamwalkers and Grace herself were always quite fluent in our language from what I had seen. They had learned our language years before I even came to the Omaticaya, and new Dreamwalkers studied it amongst themselves to gain an understanding of us before ever meeting us. This new one did not seem to even know the name of Eywa! He seemed an oddity even among the Dreamwalkers, and yet here he was…

I was surprised when Mo'at, the Tsahik and Neytiri's mother, decreed that he would stay and learn our ways, and even more surprised when I felt a stab of…something…when she insisted that Neytiri be his teacher. She must have divined something different about him, as only she was able to. There was no doubt, he was unique. Something new, something not terribly unlike…myself.

"Oh, surely not." I muttered to myself. I let my mind reflect back on that stab of "something" I had felt just moments before. My jaw dropped in shock as I recognized that it was jealousy…I had wanted to teach this Dreamwalker! But why? Neytiri was much more skilled in the ways of the people than I, and since he would be among us, I would still have the opportunity to investigate this unique person who had also been touched by Eywa. There was no reason I should be feeling such jealousy.

I kept my eye on this strange creature, took in his tattered clothing, his physique that was both thicker than most Na'vi men and yet still lacking…he had great potential, there, I could see. He had a strong bearing, but showed not a trace of arrogance. He was nervous, and looked very alone. I could see he was still bleeding a little from his encounter in the forest and felt the sudden driving urge to clean the wounds and bind them to keep them from infection…

"Oh, Aeri, you skxawng." I hung my head and closed my eyes. I actually liked this man. I was attracted to him despite myself!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Dreamwalker, Jake, began his lessons in full the next day. I caught Neytiri's eye as she headed toward him, ready to start the first day of hard training, and I could see by the look in her eye that she absolutely intended for it to be a hard day for him. I had not been able to talk to her since the night before, but moved quickly over to intercept her before she ventured out into the forest for the day.

"Neytiri!" I called. Not quite knowing what to say, I turned and glanced at Jake, lingering just a moment before turning back to her. She followed my gaze, saw Jake crouched near the base of one of Hometree's large roots, eating distractedly and looking around. She sighed and grimaced. "What happened?" I finally asked her, shrugging a little and nodding toward the strange man.

Neytiri huffed a little then began in a flurry of words, "I saw him in the forest, and would have killed him. A single atokirina came and touched my arrow before I could shoot, so I followed him as the night fell. He knows nothing of the forest…of course he attracted a group of nantang…" she was getting agitated again, at the retelling, but I was intrigued, and surprised as she told me briefly the tale of the previous night, hearing of this Dreamwalker's courage and brazenness, to charge a titanothere, escape palulukan, and finally goad the nantang into attacking. He was a fool, as Neytiri said, but a terrifically brave one!

"Aeri'ina, I have never seen so powerful a sign as when the atokirina encompassed him, touching him all over, and then leaving all as one just as suddenly as they arrived!" The wonder she had felt the previous night showed on her face once more as she recalled the moment. I did not know what to say. I was as astonished as she, hearing the events that had transpired. Neytiri glanced back over at Jake, now finished eating and standing up, looking around. Her face fell again and she bid me goodbye as I wished her good fortune with her task. I wasn't to blame if I watched her lead him away, was I?

Over the next few weeks, I couldn't help but become more intrigued by the man that had found his way into our midst. Neytiri was a good teacher, if uncompromising. She was teaching him the language and not only instructing him in our ways, but training both his body and his mind together. I would watch them both, sometimes, when I was able, and saw Jake's reflexes and abilities improve. He was genuinely trying, working hard every day, and he was improving greatly.

One evening at mealtime, he came over to me while Neytiri was occupied with her mother. Jake and I had shared a smile now and again before this, but had not spoken. He was the focus of many eyes of the clan members, being what he was, and I had noticed his eye lingering on me as well…well, I was hardly inconspicuous, was I? I had been very discreetly nurturing my admiration for Jake, and so I sat up a little straighter as he approached, a touch of nerves coming to the surface.

"Kaltxi" he greeted me, obviously making an effort at our language, and doing pretty well, truth be told.

"Kaltxi," I replied, inviting him to sit next to me in my alcove, slightly away from the main gathering. I was terribly flattered, my pulse raced through my veins, but I kept my composure. His approach was likely nothing more than curiosity, which was something he seemed to have in spades.

"Sorry to bother you. I, uh, I had asked Neytiri about you; I still don't know much about your people, and I…couldn't help but notice…uh…you." He seemed to be embarrassing himself as he struggled through the sentence. "I guess I don't even know if you understand me…" he muttered in defeat. A wry smile involuntarily spread across my face, and I took pity on him as his courage waned.

"It's true, I am unusual among my people. In fact, I am unique," I told him, in English. I wasn't sure how much Neytiri had told him, and was really not ready to go on about my particular story, but he readily picked up the conversation. He seemed very heartened by my use of his language, understandably so, and by my willingness to talk. I had noticed Jake was often left to himself when he was not accompanied by Neytiri; the others still counted him an outsider, and of course, not all of them spoke English.

Jake continued; "She mentioned the…Unil'eveng. She didn't tell me much, honestly. She said to ask you, myself. Actually…" he continued, chuckling a little now, "…she said it with this kind of smile on her face, I half expected you to jump up and stick me with a knife for asking." He grinned broadly, his bright shining eyes looking straight into my own.

My heart skipped a beat. He had a smile like the sunshine after a long stretch of rain. Close as he was, now, I could see clearly the effects of Neytiri's training on his physique, and in the wake of his extraordinary smile, I couldn't help but take in his physique…I had been right. His heavier frame was filling out rapidly. He had already built quite a bit of muscle in his short time here, and he was undoubtedly an attractive male. I breathed in deeply to steady myself; no sense in acting like a lovestruck youngling, swooning under a simple smile! This was a Dreamwalker, after all…I breathed in, and his scent was like a drug. Very subtle, but oh so powerful. It was different from the other Na'vi males, very slightly, but not unpleasant. Quite the contrary, in fact!

In the second that had passed where Jake had smiled at me, stopped my heart, and intoxicated my mind and lungs, I found myself momentarily forgetting what he had said just a moment to ago. (He had said something to ignite that smile…oh!)

Remembering his description of how Neytiri had told him to ask me directly, I couldn't help but smile broadly, myself, and laugh. She was not going to be easy on him, in any way at all!

"Yes, she would have liked to make you wonder!" I replied, still chuckling. "The Unil'ayeveng Eywa, the dream children of Eywa, are a very rare occurrence among the people. We are born very pale…" I indicated the proof of my own body, "and most children return to Eywa in their infancy. We are Eywa's reminders that each life is precious, and we must revel in every day we are given." I gave him the brief version, but it would suffice for what he wanted to know, I reasoned. I watched his face as I spoke, and his face ran the gamut of emotion…from wonder to astonishment.

"Most of them died as children?" he asked, taken aback and sympathetic. Clearly a child's life was regarded as highly amongst the Sky People as it was amongst ourselves. Could our people really be so different, after all?

I hesitated just a moment, wishing it weren't up to me to tell him the full truth of it. "All of them have died as children, actually. I am the only one to have been granted life beyond adolescence." He was shocked at this and said nothing for a moment. I looked at his bowed head, waiting for him to realize the full portent of my words, that I was unique. My calm and patient demeanor took over as if I were teaching a child, putting aside the foolish notions I felt for the man near me.

"Is that why you're the…singer, the storyteller? Because you survived?" he asked is a slightly hushed voice, clearly not wanting to be pushy or rude.

"Partially, yes. I am well suited to the role, in several ways." I still felt the desire to be one of the hunters, even these days, and was reluctant to delve into the topic right now with Jake. I didn't want him to think poorly of me, that I was ungrateful for my gift of life. Perhaps he felt my hesitation. He cleared his throat and continued, turning the subject away from my role amidst the clan.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only unusual one around Hometree then, huh?" He smiled one of those heart-stopping smiles again. My heart obliged.

"Oh, forgive me, I have no manners! What's your name?"

I almost gave him my unofficial title, Ke'ean, but then…"Aeri'ina".

"Aeri'ina…Jake," he replied, holding out his hand. It was a custom I was familiar with from the previous Dreamwalkers, so I took his hand and squeezed it lightly, as he held mine. His hand was warm and strong, the skin slightly rough against my palm. I felt something pound against my chest, as if trying to escape. I let go of his hand and he stood, bowing and smiling to me, taking his leave. He held his hand to his own chest as he turned away and walked back to the gathering. Had he felt something, too?? There had seemed to be much more than simple attraction in the flow of energy between us. That touch had been electric!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Jake's POV**_

I had asked Grace about the strange pale woman in the clan…I figured she had to have known about her from her days with the clan before, if the woman had been with them that long, anyway. She had seemed to be a long-standing member; the people didn't seem to really spend a lot of time with her, but they didn't stare at her like they did at me, and I was pretty sure she stood out more than I did. It wasn't just her appearance…she was very pale, almost like a pearl, but she would have stood apart even with the typical blue skin and stripes. She moved gracefully, deliberately, and almost always around the border of the gatherings. She didn't give the impression of someone who had been ostracized…more like she chose to keep herself distant. She was very pretty, too, I had to admit. I had gotten used to the look of the Na'vi rapidly, living in my own Na'vi body. And she was definitely attractive, I thought. I wondered why she was always alone…there must have been some kind of ceremonial reason I just didn't know of.

But Grace hadn't told me much. She said she didn't know much herself, that the Na'vi were pretty tight lipped about it. She gathered that pale children had been born before and something had happened to them, but couldn't get much more info out of them about it. She had known the woman from before, when she had been just a young girl, but Grace didn't want to talk about it. I knew she was pretty volatile when pressed about the past of this place, so I didn't push it.

I was going to drop the subject altogether (there were a lot of people in the clan I didn't know well, anyway), but those first few weeks I was with them, she just kept catching my eye. Sometimes I would smile at her and she'd smile back. It was nice; she didn't act as formal or stuffy as some of the others when I tried being friendly. She seemed…different. All around. So I finally got up enough courage to ask Neytiri about her…she had seemed to be warming up to me a little anyway, I thought I stood a chance of not being smacked for this question. She just told me to go talk to her…oh, how I had thought she was setting me up! These people were fierce…I could almost see the pearly woman smiling at me as she gutted me…well, maybe not quite. But almost.

I went to talk to her and she turned out to be as beautiful and sweet as she had seemed. She actually laughed when I told her what Neytiri had said. Apparently she knew her pretty well, too! It was a comforting thought that Neytiri's techniques weren't any kind of special treatment (or torture).

It was so nice talking to her I had almost forgotten to ask her name. She shook my hand and something powerful ran through me when we touched, some kind of thrill pounding in my heart. Weird! It wasn't like I was smitten; I mean, these Na'vi were fine but I wasn't one of them. I was human, although that distinction was weakening the more time I spent with them.

Anyway, not something I needed to dwell on. There were enough strange things in every day life and this was just one of them, maybe. But I was looking forward to talking with Aeri'ina again.

_**Aeri's POV**_

I spent the following day in quiet contemplation, as was my wont on days that I was not needed for other tasks. I wandered into the brightly lit forest and dwelt upon the emotional upheaval I had been experiencing since Jake's arrival. Clearly I was attracted to him, this much I knew already. I couldn't help myself. But surely I could contain it and maintain my distance, as I had practiced for so long?

My mind wandered to my role in the clan, my future as the Storyteller for the Omaticaya, and how my own tale would be woven into the histories. What portents would be found from my tale, when I was long gone from the world and huddled in Eywa's embrace? What would Jake's be? My thoughts turned again to Jake, the way he had spoken to me so polite and friendly the night before, the smile he had offered this morning as he went out into the forest with Neytiri. He had run to gather his bow and belongings before heading out, stretching his arms up high in the morning sun, loosening his muscles for the day's activity. His body had rippled with the motion, strong and supple. He had moved with an easy grace as he positioned the bow around his body, adjusted his knife around his chest, tugged on the cloth around his waist, loosening the wrappings around his tail surreptitiously, unaware of any eyes upon his actions…

My head snapped up abruptly, cutting off my thoughts. Aeri, that's hardly appropriate behavior for someone in control of their emotions! Why did I keep having to snap myself out of these moments?

Now there was an interesting question, I thought. Why do I need to keep snapping myself out of these thoughts about Jake? I had never before shut off any particular lines of thought during my quiet forest strolls; I found it much more instructive to allow my mind free rein as I moved amongst the beauty of the trees and learn what I may from it. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to settle again as I settled myself against a large tree trunk. I thought about Jake. I saw again the scene from that morning after adjusting his cloth, his strong form carrying him out into the forest, bounding lightly across the ground, his footsteps a soft thunder I had almost been able to feel…

I lost myself for awhile in "quiet contemplation", and let Jake wander uninhibited through my mind.

A few days later, Jake found me once again, close to evening and just before the evening meal. My hands were covered in dirt and leaf detritus, as I had been gathering and preparing fruit most of that afternoon.

"Kaltxi, Aeri'ina."

"Kaltxi, Jake. I see you have been working hard; you are showing much improvement!" I greeted him kindly, as he came up to me. Ah, good. My heart kept beating this time as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, Neytiri's working me to the bone. I'm tryin' my best," he said, deflecting the compliment and shrugging, glancing at the ground.

"Your best is very good, Jake," I replied sincerely. I knew well the manner of Neytiri's training; she was very good, but a very strict teacher. I sincerely wanted him to know that his efforts were valued.

His eyes came up to mine, his mouth breaking into a wide grin. He stood up a little taller and tilted his head to the side. "Thanks," he said, quietly, still grinning. I couldn't stop it, I grinned back, widely, and blushed. Everything this man said and did just seemed to add to my attraction to him! Embarrassed, I spoke again quickly to shift the conversation back to neutral ground.

"I am just heading to the river to wash a little before the evening gathering." I held out my dirt covered hands, suddenly very aware I had dirt smudged everywhere, not just my hands. "Would you walk with me?" What? Where had that come from? I needed much more than just a hand washing at this point! Surely that was obvious to him as well, oh Eywa, what would he be thinking of me?!

He just smiled, and said "Sure," and waited for me to lead the way, stepping back out of my path. He was so respectful, so attentive. He was a great man, no matter what body he wore, and I had to admit to myself, I really did like who this man was. This was not his true form, and not his culture, but he walked among us as graciously as any other. We were not so very different after all, it seemed to me.

We talked a little as we wound down the narrow path to the river, discussing different aspects of his training, and what sorts of things had occupied our days. He asked about my habit of staying out of the main gathering, most days, and I had tried to reassure him that I preferred to keep to myself.

At the river, I waded in and carefully scrubbed my hands clean of dirt, trying to surreptitiously rub my knees and elbows clean as well. I would have to do a more thorough job tonight after the evening meal. I glanced over and saw Jake doing the same, although he had seemed pretty clean to me already. I wondered if he was washing just to make me more comfortable. The thought made me smile to myself. It seemed very like him to do so.

I was just about done, myself, and glanced over at Jake again, who was splashing water over his face, letting it stream down his chin and neck as he lifted his face and closed his eyes in a moment of tranquility. He was beautiful in the setting light, the river water shining off his skin as his own individual speckled design began to glow in the deepening shadows. I stood and waded back out of the river, not wanting him to catch me staring at him, although I would gladly have lingered for much longer, given the luxury. Hearing the motion, he opened his eyes and looked over at me, standing up and coming back over to me again, ready to return to the gathering.

I was shaking the water from my hands and rubbing down my legs to help my skin dry a little before heading back. I stood up straight as he reached me, face to face with him.

"Oh, you missed a spot…you mind…?" He reached a hand up to my cheek and I held still as he rubbed the dirt smudge away. An eternity passed as he stroked my cheek. The touch of his hand felt like peace, like home. It felt like an inexorable calm. He held my face in his hand and looked in my eyes, into my very soul. He took two deep breaths in that eternity. With a look of astonishment on his face he finally, regrettably, let his hand fall.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and shifted away a little.

"It's alright, Jake." I said quickly in an unsteady whisper. I was confused and exhilarated at the same time. Something strange surrounded this man, this man who had wound his way into my heart, so quickly and so completely. It was not simple attraction, and something far beyond simple affection. His touch on my skin was somehow…very different, and I wondered how much of what I felt from him, he also could feel from me. Nonetheless, I reached for his arm to steer him back toward Hometree. "Let us go back. We will be gathering soon, and I'm sure you are hungry."

He nodded and sighed, and then smiled. We made our way back to Hometree in silence, cordially parting company once among the tribe again.

I ate my evening meal obscured in my usual alcove, just outside of the main gathering, and kept looking around for Jake. Now and then I spied him, sometimes with Neytiri, sometimes looking apprehensive as Tsu'tey came near, every now and then swiveling around as if searching for someone himself. Once, our glances had met and I had turned away quickly, slightly embarrassed. Sneaking another quick look back at him, I saw he had done the same and was looking determinedly down at his meal, a small smile fixed on his lips. I chortling sigh escaped my lungs as I retreated back into my alcove a little more, nibbling at my food and smiling to myself.

That night, when most of the people had left the gathering and retreated into the canopy of Hometree, I slunk down to the forest floor once more and made my way to the river to do a more thorough washing. I did not wish to be seen leaving the safety of Hometree that late into the evening, and crept away very quietly and quickly. There was nothing wrong with taking such a leave, but I just as soon preferred not to meet anyone that night as I went down to the river. On the shore, I left my clothing at the river's edge and waded once more into the cool water as it twinkled in the lights of the forest and shone under the bright moons above. Moistening my hands, I ran them over my shoulders and down my arms, cleansing away any last vestiges of dirt and grime from the day's labors. I threw the water around my neck, working around my ears and behind my back. I paused for a moment before bringing my hands up to my face, remembering Jake's tender touch, rubbing the dirt from my cheek earlier that evening. I placed a hand over my cheek, and could almost feel his touch once more. I closed my eyes, reveling in the memory, then sighed and scooped up some water, splashing it over my face.

I continued to scrub and clean under the moonlight, splashing quietly in the river. I did not notice the pair of golden eyes watching from down the river, peering out from the forest, or the five fingered hand as it gripped the bark of a tree, very tightly.

_**Jake's POV**_

I didn't know what was going on with Aeri'ina and me. Every time we got close, I felt this strange…feeling. Nothing I could ever put my finger on. I liked her, that was for sure. Alright, I was fascinated with her. She stood apart from the other Na'vi, and not just in her appearance. She remained alone, among them all. And she seemed okay about it. She just lived on a different plane of existence from the others, it seemed.

She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. Having finally spoken to her, I had been watching her a little more closely. Her body held such graceful lines. Her lean, strong arms and shoulders blended perfectly into a strong torso, down to her narrow waist, the swell of her hips. She was intriguing…she shone like a bright pearl, and she moved with such a deliberate grace that she made me feel clumsy just watching her move. Neytiri moved like that too. Not all the women did, I had noticed…some certainly had a lot more grace than others. But Aeri'ina actually seemed to like me, whereas Neytiri…well, to say she tolerated me was being generous. Aeri'ina was patient with me, like she understood how hard I was trying. Like she saw me…

"Jake, you are a skxawng," I muttered. Of course she saw me. She knew exactly how it was to be different, to be stared at, to always be kept at arm's length. She had insisted she was content with her place in the clan, that she kept herself to the outside by her own choice, but I saw clear as day how the others always kept her at a distance, none of them ever really seeking her out just for some company. I had seen the wistful looks she cast at the other hunters in training as they came back after a successful day. They were respectful, sure, they were all manner of respectful to her…but they didn't really include her in their activities and stories of the day's hunt. Neytiri did, I noticed. They were almost like sisters, it looked like to me. Well, I was already an outsider, so I didn't stand much to lose by getting a little closer to Aeri'ina myself. I made a pact with myself to get to know her better. Besides, she was extremely pleasant company. I really wanted to just observe her sometimes, but as easy to spot as she was, she always seemed to know when someone was looking at her. No chance for secret admiration there!

Still, when I saw her go down to the water again after the gathering, my eyes had stuck to her and I moved quietly to follow. I had figured she must have wanted to clean off a bit better than she had earlier. Why she had invited me to come with her then, I don't know…why I came with her anyway…? Aw, Jake, come on, you went with her because you like her. You couldn't turn down a girl like Aeri'ina, not for anything.

Now she was heading back to the river, just a short walk. I took a chance, feeling like I was crashing through the trees, trying to just watch her beautiful form move down the path while keeping my distance. I didn't want her to hear me, or worse, see me, and think terrible things. Did the Na'vi even have a word for "stalker"?

I just…wanted to see her. She reached the water and I found a quiet spot downriver, and downwind (these people had sharp noses, and my own was quite well attuned, I had noticed as well.). I saw her wade into the water, removing her scant clothing…("Come on Jake, get out of here, leave her alone…"), and then float out into the mild waves. They lapped at her body, shining as brightly as her own pearly skin. I almost couldn't see her amidst the reflected moonlight. Ah, there she is…reveling in the moonlight.

I remembered our moment earlier at this place. I had honestly just wanted to rub the swipe of dirt off her cheek, save her some embarrassment (if she even ever felt embarrassed…somehow I doubted she ever felt that emotion, she was so calm and accepting of everything). I wasn't expecting to feel so much energy, just touching her cheek. I wasn't expecting her to look at me like that. She had stared at me like…like she was unsure. Almost scared, but also almost…almost like she felt it too. But that was stupid, why would she fall for me? I was the clumsiest, stupidest man of all of them, and not even one of the tribe. A Dreamwalker, I thought, a little bitterly. No matter how I felt in this body, it still wasn't real. Still…her hand on my skin felt real. I could feel her, her warmth, smell her delicate scent like leaves after the rain. She was enthralling. If I had to admit it, so was Neytiri…both of these women were so totally captivating. But of course Neytiri was spoken for, and if she didn't kill me with her training techniques, Tsu'tey probably would, if given half a chance. Aeri'ina, though…she honestly seemed to like me. And she was simply accepting. Maybe more than just accepting? No, that was wishful thinking.

I couldn't stop myself, I kept my eyes on her figure as she washed in the river…oh, I longed to put my hands on her again, scrub the dirt from her body, feel her exquisite form moving under my touch. In your dreams, Jake. That's not a luxury you can afford, not in this place. You're human. She is not. And that makes all the difference.

So I watched her ("Damn you, Jake,"), until she emerged from the water, shining like a diamond. She was grace, she was poetry…she was a sonnet under the moonlight. She gathered her clothing and redressed, slowly and delicately. I thought I was going to fall out of the tree. Then she was gone, back to Hometree. Out of sight.

It took a minute to remember where I was and that I should be heading back to my hammock, to leave this body in safe keeping for the night. I adjusted my loincloth around my tail; it had become rather snug and was starting to bind up a bit. I wanted to stay, here in this tree watching Aeri'ina bathe in the moonlight, here in this body, among the people. This body was as real as any other. It breathed, it sweated, it obeyed me as much as my human body did. It responded in ways only your own body could; it certainly responded to Aeri'ina. I didn't want to lose all of this, any of this. I silently cursed my way all the way back to Hometree. Grace would be waiting for me back at the shack. And Norm. They made me take care of my human form, but they just didn't realize…they couldn't see…

Something snapped together in my brain. See. They didn't see me. Not like I could see Aeri'ina, Neytiri, even Tsu'tey. I think I finally understood what this whole thing was about. It had taken a beautiful, kind young Na'vi woman to show me, but while I sat there, longing to know her completely, I understood.

"Oel ngati kameie, Aeri'ina," I whispered into the dark night, before taking a deep breath and finding my way back to my hammock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Aeri's POV**_

At the morning meal the next day, I saw Jake casting sly glances my way. Was he still feeling awkward from the moment last night? We had eaten afterward and he had seemed very much his old self, comfortable chatting with me. Perhaps I had pushed him away, somehow? Had I been awkward with him? Oh, I hoped not. Whatever else I felt for this man, I did not want to lose his friendship.

Well, it will be up to me then, to make things right. I made my way over to him as he chewed, waiting for Neytiri.

"Kaltxi, Jake," I greeted as cheerily as I could manage, keeping the nerves to a minimum.

"Kaltxi, Aeri'ina," he replied simply.

"Aeri, please," I said with a smile, inviting him to use my shortened, familiar name. He smiled big at this, a good sign!

"Aeri," he repeated, nodding his head, grinning wide.

"How are you feeling this morning, Jake? Things are well with you?" I was into it already anyway, I may as well press him a little.

"Oh, fine! Just fine, feeling good." He cleared his throat a little, a deep, rumbling thundery sound…,"You?"

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you." Now it was I who was grinning like an idiot. "I am surprised Neytiri has not taken you into the forest yet today, she is usually very early." This was true; Neytiri had a habit of getting up and out into the forest with Jake before many of the people had eaten their morning meal. I didn't tell him I had observed his departure every day since his arrival and knew his schedule, and by default Neytiri's, very well.

"She had to speak with Mo'at this morning. She told me she would be around a little while later. Honestly…," his voice dropped a little, and he glanced around quickly. My curiosity piqued, I crouched down next to him and leaned a little closer. "…I don't really mind the delay. I think I'm getting the hang of all this stuff, but I still wouldn't mind a few less whacks to the head today." He said it in jest, but he was still talking pretty quietly. I couldn't help but burst out laughing! I knew exactly how he felt. I, too, had been on the rough end of Neytiri's teaching methods!

"Did you know, Jake, I too have been "whacked" a few times during Neytiri's teachings?"

His eyes grew wide, indignant, "No, she wouldn't have smacked you! Come on, you're just kidding me!"

"No! She was my teacher when we were young. I could not accompany the other young hunters into the forest, since I would have…compromised the hunt. But Neytiri knew I wanted to learn the skills, so she took me into the forest and taught me." I told him the story of one of our first hunts together.

_ We were stalking a small herd of yerik and I was trying so very hard to sneak up close enough to use my bow. I kept low to the ground, and crept very slowly, as the others had been taught, but still before I could place my arrow the creature saw me and took off. I had growled in frustration._

"_Skxawng!" Neytiri exclaimed behind me, swiftly coming up to me and placing a firm whack on the back of my head. "You will never hunt successfully that way!"_

"_I am not a skxawng," I muttered darkly, "I am trying my best." I was feeling ashamed of my visibility, feeling very much the outcast for even attempting the fool idea of learning to hunt. I knew Neytiri saw my feelings, as plain as the sun in the sky._

"_You are __not__ trying! And I see nothing wrong with you, aside from your inability to use your own head! You know the tactics of the other hunters won't work for you, yet you still use them! Look…" she pointed fiercely to the left, "…__and__ there! Those leaves could shield your whole body, the way they are tilted. They would have been perfect cover for you as you approached, but you ignored them completely and insisted on sneaking across the open ground."_

_I was ashamed, again. She saw me, and had already compensated for my coloring among the forest. My appearance was not holding me back; my own perception was my only obstacle. _

"_Now," she continued, sharply, "again, and this time use your head!" She indicated I should continue into the forest, and followed me closely as I tried again._

Jake looked astonished as I finished my tale, but he was grinning slightly. "So she really had your nose against the grindstone, too, huh? So you think she's not actually trying to get me killed, after all?" he asked, and laughed heartily. I joined him, laughing gaily at the ridiculous notion!

"Jake! There you are! We must go now if we are to accomplish our tasks today. Move!" Neytiri had come up from behind us, startling us both, and speaking in a sharp tone. I knew her discussion with Mo'at could not have upset her (she regularly had mornings in communion with her mother), and gave her a slightly reproachful look as she grabbed Jake's arm and steered him away. Jake looked shocked and apologetic, giving me a small farewell grin as he allowed Neytiri to pull him away. Neytiri looked annoyed and gave me an almost silent snort and a quick glare as she turned and followed Jake.

She quickly overtook him in a few long strides and bounded past him into the trees. I couldn't help but notice as she did so how carefully she flicked her tail back and forth, in time with her footsteps, putting more care into her leaps than usual, almost dancing past Jake. Apparently, he noticed as well and his head followed her movement into the forest. I felt slightly ill as I got up and walked back to my own alcove, to prepare for my own day's activities.

Neytiri's behavior was quite out of character for her, especially toward me. I had done nothing to wrong her, I was sure of it, but she had become increasingly cold to me these past few days. Was she responding badly to my happiness, from having spoken with Jake so frequently these past days? I stopped short with a shocking thought in my mind…did she like Jake?? Despite her manner toward him? It would explain her shortness with me, but she had never been one to play petty games. Unless she herself didn't even realize it?

"Enough, Aeri," I said aloud to myself. Enough speculation. I would take Neytiri aside when she returned tonight and lay all of this out before her. We had never held any secrets between us before. Even if we did not know everything about each other, we had never had any barriers speaking to one another. We could talk about this and discover the truth, and find a solution to whatever had come between us. With that decided, I went about my daily tasks, with a sinking feeling that it was a very handsome and innocent man standing between myself and my Omaticayan sister, and he was going to have a rough day indeed, if I knew Neytiri at all.

Both Neytiri and Jake returned late that evening; the sun had already begun to dim, and sure enough, poor Jake looked tired and achy. He hid it well, and held his head high, but I could see his feet scraping the ground and his arms hanging limp at his sides. Neytiri led him back home and she herself looked a bit ragged and conflicted. I grimaced to myself and made my way over to her, as Jake split off toward the river, presumably to clean up before the evening gathering.

"Oel ngati kameie" I greeted her gently.

"Kaltxi," she replied and smiled slightly. "I apologize for my behavior this morning, my sister. I do not know what has come over me." She looked tired and crestfallen. She was a proud woman, and although she was quick to admit her own fault, she always judged herself more harshly than she ought. She held herself up to her own very high standard. I loved her dearly, and thought to myself that this conversation had waited far too long already. I had not seen the signs of Neytiri's attraction toward Jake, being too preoccupied with him myself. I should not have lost sight of my sister in the process, though.

"Speak with me, please" I said, inviting her to come and talk with me away from the others. She came willingly and started talking before we even settled ourselves on the ground.

"Aeri, I am sorry for being snappy toward you, and not only this morning. Jake has been a tremendous burden and he has been trying so hard and is showing much improvement, but I just cannot focus on that; all I see is how much better he could be doing. He has greatness in him, I see it! He must have been a tremendous warrior among the Sky People, but he does not like to talk about them. He is willful and always stopping to look at small things. He makes me want to laugh sometimes, but also to tell him to put that effort into his training!" She paused for a moment to take a breath before continuing. I just sat wide eyed, letting her say what she needed to say.

"He is physically capable of so much more. He is built so strongly, and he moves among the trees as stealthily as any of the men, as if he was born one of us. And yet he is not! He smiles much more than the other hunters, at stupid things, but he is so innocent, no arrogance about his abilities. He…" she trailed off, and I took the opportunity to introduce a different line of thinking.

"Jake is not one of us, but has been working very hard to learn. He is very dedicated to your teachings. He must be to allow you to push him so hard, every day. He has a very strong will of his own. Do you remember teaching me to hunt?" I said with a smile. "Remember how hard it was to get through to me? There were days I feared you hated the task of teaching me…"

"No my sister! I only knew that you could be very skilled, and you have become an accomplished hunter after all! Those early days, I admired your courage so much for persevering, for trying your hardest, despite all that was said against your ability amongst the other young hunters. I know you had much to overcome, and you did so beautifully." She chuckled a little, then, "You were not unlike Jake, actually…" she stopped abruptly, a look of utter shock on her face.

"Neytiri, you like him, don't you?" I asked her cautiously after a moment of silence. "Your reaction to me since I have been friendly with him…has not been usual. Could you perhaps have been envious of our friendship?"

She thought hard for a moment before responding. "Well, perhaps I do admire his strength, and his heart, but that doesn't mean…" she trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. "He is…rather attractive. I suppose." She glanced at me, looking for affirmation. She was quiet for a moment and I saw the look of realization dawning on her face. I had feared she would come to that conclusion. "Aeri, you like him, don't you? You like Jake Sully…too?" She added the "too" reluctantly, admitting to herself and me that she did in fact like Jake, with all of his bumbling and strange turns of phrase, all of his courage, and his heart.

"I have grown to like Jake Sully very much, Neytiri. He is a pure soul, and has a beautiful heart." Don't say it Aeri, you don't have to say it…"I think he has felt your wrath too many times to be himself with you. He fears you a little, I think. But he admires you, too." Skxawng, Aeri!

Neytiri sat up a little straighter, considering this. "I have been harsh with him. He has not deserved it. Aeri, I do not want to feel turned against you, just because of this Dreamwalker. I have seen you both talking and smiling, laughing, and you are right…I have been a little envious. And have been harsher on him for it. He is…different from the others. From the other Sky People, and the other men of the clan." She paused and sighed, looking confused and miserable. "Aeri, I don't want us…"

"There is no conflict, sister," I interrupted, smiling kindly at her, hurting inside. "But I will urge you to be kinder to him. I think he will show you his greatness, if you let him." I stood quickly and left her to her thoughts. I did not want to linger, did not want to reveal myself more fully. I released my hold on Jake Sully, I would let the relationship between Neytiri and Jake unfold as it would. It was Eywa's will, and I would accept it. The tears I shed in silence that night as I closed my heart to Jake Sully would nourish the roots of Hometree, which would grow and enfold me in its embrace as it always had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few days and weeks, I kept a close eye on both Jake and Neytiri. It hurt me at first to distance myself from Jake. He looked for me at most gatherings, and we talked briefly a few times before I would quickly excuse myself. The poor man…he didn't understand, and I hadn't the heart to point him in Neytiri's direction. I saw Neytiri being kinder toward him, and he slowly began to respond to it. I still covertly surveyed some of their days together, when they stayed close to Hometree, telling myself it was only the curiosity of one who collected stories why I wanted to keep an eye on this Dreamwalker. She was gentler, more forgiving, and I saw her affection for him come out into the open. It did my heart good to see the happiness beginning to blossom between them. I would never begrudge her, or Jake for that matter, a moment of happiness. Jake didn't look for me so frequently, and when he saw me, he sometimes nodded and passed by instead of stopping to talk.

The day came when Jake was to choose an ikran of his own, along with the other young hunters who were also ready for the honor. He had progressed fast, and was an accomplished hunter on foot, now. I wished him well in the morning, and he was as gracious as ever, smiling all over his face, but possessing more confidence than he had had. Neytiri, I knew, would be flying to meet them when they arrived at the rookery. I was distracted all day…it was just as well that I was gathering fruit that day. Anything more complex would have undone me. I was worried for all of them to return safely…all of them, I told myself firmly. Not just Jake.

Late in the day, I heard the wings of the ikrans returning, several more forms in the sky than just Neytiri's and Tsu'tey's mounts. I swiftly counted five mounted figures before they vanished into the canopy. Five…that included Jake! I was elated for him, and waited along with the other gathered people at the base of Hometree, prepared to welcome the hunters home again. I smiled broadly as Jake came into view. Tsu'tey was heading past me as I exclaimed, "Tsu'tey, they have done well I see!" I beamed at Jake, who was following close behind him.

"Oh, it was just incredible…!" Jake began.

"The tales are for everyone, and will be shared with all…" Tsu'tey interjected, glaring at Jake. "…Ke'ean." he added, flicking a stern glance at me for good measure and putting a rather heavy emphasis on the name. It was not like Tsu'tey to be so disrespectful, but his temper being what it was, I dared not push him in such a mood. Jake was not so gracious this time. A snarl appeared on his face. He looked for a moment like he was about to call Tsu'tey on his slight insult, but the sound died in his throat as I put a hand on his arm…I didn't want such a trivial matter to mar the elation of today's events.

Tsu'tey was still within hearing distance when Jake said to me "Aeri'ina…" with emphasis, and a quick glance toward the recalcitrant male "…he should not have spoken to you like that."

I was touched at Jake's chivalry; after so much time, and my more formal attitude toward him, did he really feel this responsibility to defend me so strongly? My heart glowed. I still was quite taken with him, it seemed, despite my actions, and he wasn't helping matters now. "It's alright Jake. Go, I will hear your tale with the others." I gave him a small push toward the gathered people. He had definitely added some mass since last I had grasped his arm. His muscles were still lean, but the sheer mass he had built was incredible. His thick frame had filled out, and his body was toned. He felt as immovable as Hometree itself when I gave him that shove…his body solid, and strong. And yet, he was still Jake…this powerful male allowed me to guide him back to the crowd, and his anger melted as he began again to recount the day's tale, for all ears to hear. My heart's momentary glow faded quickly as it reflected on what it could not have.

_**Jake's POV**_

Tsu'tey pushed me around day in and day out, but he went too far when he disrespected Aeri'ina. She didn't deserve the brunt of his temper just because I hadn't died that day. The retort was in my throat when I felt her hand on my arm…the touch quelled my anger instantly. There was no way I would direct my fury at Tsu'tey toward her. Aeri was so innocent, so understanding and accepting of everything, such a beautiful creature. Even though we hadn't spoken much lately, her presence still evoked a very strong response in me, a little unexpectedly. I mean, I had been ready to take him on for his disrespect! The elation of flying into Hometree on my ikran, heading into the gathering, everyone smiling and exclaiming, Aeri right there beaming, eyes right on me… I had to ask myself, would I have been so furious if Tsu'tey had made a dig on one of the other women? Well, Neytiri, but I was really close to her, and anyway…

…crap. I guess I still had feelings for Aeri after all. She was so serene, her face asking me to just forget it. I figured she knew Tsu'tey much longer than I had. His temper was no secret; perhaps she had learned how to just ignore his digs. All the same, I was still indignant on her behalf. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but her hand on my arm was so soft, so warm, so gentle and she was just going to accept his rudeness… well, the other male didn't even turn around, so I guess all's well that ends well.

_**Aeri's POV**_

Neytiri came bounding down the tree and into the gathering, beaming at the hunters and putting an extra brilliance on her smile toward Jake. I smiled at her, trying to tame my racing heart once more. Jake looked between us both a couple times before returning her smile and moving to join her toward the main gathering. He gave me one more quick glance and squeezed my shoulder gently. Neytiri was simply joyous, and her smile was infectious. I smiled more genuinely, seeing her happiness and pride in her student. I quickly stifled my feelings once again. Jake was to be a dream to me, nothing more, not now.

I had never been allowed to make the climb and choose an ikran of my own, since I would never be one of the hunters, and so I had to make do with the stories they brought back of their struggle and first flight. I reveled in them! I could ride the pa'li as skillfully as any, and more skillfully than some, but to fly over the trees…! I drank in their stories, after every trip, and so I settled closer in to the newly winged hunters than I normally would have in such a gathering, listening to their tales, Jake's voice lulling me into a dream of flying.

We didn't know it then, but those were among the last of our relatively peaceful days at Hometree. Jake was to be initiated as one of the people, a son of the Omaticaya. He and Neytiri had grown very close, and after the ceremony, she would be the one to tell him that he could now choose a mate, become one of us, completely. She was to tell him that if he so chose, he could take the risk and become truly and wholly one with his Dreamwalker body, no longer shifting his consciousness from one body to the other. I kept my distance; Neytiri loved him now, I could see it plainly, and the conversation would be difficult for her. Although we spoke of Jake infrequently, I knew her concerns that Jake may not want to be Na'vi permanently. He had certainly dove into our culture and family with his whole heart, but to be faced with the possibility of giving up his ties to his human form altogether? It would be asking a lot, and if he was always split between one world and another, how could he fully give himself to anyone?

Jake had been agitated the day of his initiation. I thought I understood; the implications of it were great, and it was a lot for him to accept. He found me that morning, just briefly.

"Kaltxi, Aeri," he greeted, a fleeting smile on his lips. I had never seen him so concerned. Something was bothering him, something specific.

"Kaltxi, Jake. What is the matter? Are you worried about the ceremony tonight?" I was concerned for him, wanting to ease whatever was causing him such anxiety. I wondered why he had come to me, and not Neytiri.

"It isn't that. I am honored to be accepted as Omaticaya," and the smile he gave was genuine. But it faded quickly and he glanced around, unsure again. "I just…ah, hell." He sounded defeated and hung his head.

"Jake, what is it? Tell me, I will try and understand."

He let out a long, hissing sigh and tilted his head to the side, one of his more endearing habits. "No, it's alright. I'll make it right. Sorry to be a bother." He turned to go, and before I could object he spoke again, "You'll be around tonight, won't you? I know you slip away awfully quietly sometimes…" He was grinning teasingly at me now, changing the subject, but unnerving me even more. He had been noticing my absences??

"Uh…y-yes, I will be there Jake." I stammered, reeling slightly from the turn of events, the rush of thoughts through my head.

"Thank you, Aeri." He sent a half-smile in my direction, and then he was gone.

Events unfolded quickly after that. I felt as if I were in a waking dream. Jake and Neytiri were united, as I had expected. His anxiety of that morning soon blossomed into true terror as the Sky People came and true to his word, felled our great Hometree. He was cast out, abandoned as we fled the destruction and flames. Then Jake had returned to us as Toruk Macto. His greatness, his incredible heart, and his unflagging dedication to us was not in doubt any longer. He gathered the clans, led us to war. He was a fierce warrior, and we won our freedom from the Sky People, finally sending most of them away after so many long years. So many had been lost in the fight…so many. Grace was lost to us, wounded by her own people as she had tried to escape them, along with Jake and his companions. Eytukan fell with Hometree, Tsu'tey in the aerial attack. My parents were lost, gunned down by bulky machines as they had charged through the forest on horseback. The pain and sorrow just kept coming, wave upon wave, along with the new words Jake had had to teach us, naming the weapons the Sky People brought to bear upon us.

Jake had become a grim Na'vi warrior, standing up with us and defending us from his murderous kin, fighting with fierce abandon to protect his people, to protect us. I feared his death by the hands of his native species every moment, but dulled as I was through the pain and grief, I did not remember much from those days aside from the vague memory of painful emotion. I was charged with the task of staying by Utral Aymokri, the Tree of Souls along with many others, to protect the children and the other few members who could not fight.

Toward the end, when many of the ships had been taken from the sky, I heard the sounds of a fight close by, a mechanical sound, and shouts. I ran into the forest to do my duty, protect our sanctuary and keep the fight away from the Utral Aymokri. I came upon the shining building the Sky People…no, only Grace, Jake, and Norm…had needed to make their connection with their Dreamwalker bodies. Outside of it, one of the giant mechanical devices was laid out on the ground, a human inside, arrows erupting from his chest. Jake was getting up from the ground and stumbling away from the building toward a figure in the brush. I ran over to him, to the figure…Neytiri. She was breathing raggedly, a large mechanical knife rising from her stomach. No…my sister. Not my sister!

I was practically paralyzed with loss and grief. I fell to my knees, crawled to her, crawled up next to Jake who had reached her first. I laid my hands on her, willing the grace of Eywa to ease her passing. There was so much blood. The color stained my pale hands. Jake turned a face etched with pain toward my own streaming eyes. His look said what my heart felt…the price of victory had been too high.

We both stayed with her as her life's energy was returned to the earth. We held each other tightly for a short while, unable to bear the pain alone. For all I knew, Jake's arms could have been anyone's. I knew only misery and death kneeling there by my sister's body. Without a word, our tears mingling, our hearts howling, we eventually rose to our feet. Jake leaned down to carry his mate's body back to our stronghold, to her mother. I followed numbly in his wake, my crimson hands limp at my sides, my heart hollow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Almost twelve months had passed since the battle with the Sky People and their subsequent return to their own world. Jake Sully had accepted the role as Oloeyktan amidst our tremendous loss and grief, and was leading our clan admirably. No matter what atrocities we had seen, our lives continued on. With her daughter lost, Mo'at continued to minister to the people as Tsahik, comforting us with Eywa's grace and mercy at what we still had…our land, our lives, and our future. Our losses were many and our sorrow great, but the passage of time has always been the great healer. We had fought for our future, and had won. In time, we were hopeful once more for what lay ahead. Many of the people, Omaticaya and otherwise, came to Mo'at and myself, seeking understanding and comfort.

I understood their grief, their need to see me as their symbol of hope and healing, but while I bore my own grief and losses, I found it difficult to relate to them all. I was distant while still being kind, being a face of courage they so desperately needed, and a very powerful reminder of the value of each moment of life. I would tell them the tales of past trials and tribulation, of the people uniting together, tales of hope, and of love. I told them Eywa's great story, of life moving on, in many guises and through all sorrows, to bright futures, and new wonders, new terrors also followed by even more glorious victories, life continuing on and on into our future. I heard the words in my own voice, but could not hear them in my heart. I had lost too much, and was utterly alone. I kept much to myself not wishing to burden anyone, providing what I could for the clan, gathering food and hunting alone now and again to bring in a small creature as I had done before.

Eventually, time worked its magic on my own heart, as well, and I began to heal. I started to accept the life given to me by Eywa herself, in spite of the sorrow. My life, too, would go on…just as in my childhood, I remained by Eywa's mercy, and in time I came to accept it as that too…a mercy, and not a curse.

Over a few weeks and months, life became more typical once again. Our clan had established ourselves in a new location: a large copse of trees beginning to form a new giant communal trunk, much like old Hometree. It's structure was fundamentally different, but we were accustomed to an arboreal dwelling, and our new home soon felt comforting and welcoming to us. Jake, as Oloeyktan, had his hands full during the relocation and dispersal of the clans back to their home lands. He had released Toruk back to the wilds of our world. Our clan was functioning smoothly once again.

But the Oloeyktan stood alone. The Tsahik was his guide and they took council together frequently, but Mo'at herself had undergone tremendous loss, and although she bore her grief well, her strength would not last forever and was already beginning to show the strain. Her role would need to be passed down eventually. With the delicate nature of life so fresh in the people's minds, the thought of losing the Tsahik before determining her successor had created a mild thread of tension throughout the clan, our own and the others as well.

Rumors had reached me of the possibility that I may be called upon to fill the role, become Mo'at's pupil and exchange my role as storyteller for that of tsahik, likely for another nearby clan. It was a sensible rumor…so many of our spiritual leaders had been lost in the battle, and my nature already allowed me a close understanding of Eywa's ways. While I was already a dedicated storyteller, there were already several other speakers and singers among the tribe, as was our custom…to weave our stories together created a strong fabric of our history, no one story standing alone to become biased. So much had changed, but another custom that had persisted was that the next tsahik for our clan would become the mate of the Oloeyktan. His choice in the matter would weigh heavily, then, on who would be considered as successor when Mo'at was ready to step down. But our Oloeyktan, mighty Toruk Macto, had little to say. He would not speak of such matters in any great length, and not many dared approach him about it. He was a strong leader, confidant and capable. He was quick to smile, after some time, and swift in resolving conflicts where they cropped up. He was approachable in almost any matter, but regarding the tsahik, he remained formidable, and silent.

I observed him from afar, as I had before. He had grown much since then; he had experienced as much loss and regret as any of us, and had then passed through the eye of Eywa to risk his very life to inhabit his Na'vi form permanently. He had done so unhesitatingly, and I remembered the apprehension Neytiri and I had shared before, concerned that he may not wish to take the risk. Our concern had been unjustified after all. Jake was a greater man than any of us had known, and he was a mighty leader given the opportunity. His strength had saved us, and held us together now.

I had not forgotten our last moment with my sister, his mate. As her life's energy had waned, she had taken both of our hands, one in each of hers. She had pulled us together, all three of us holding our hands over the others'. She had smiled weakly up at us as she passed into Eywa's embrace. I could still feel Jake's arms around me as our cries shook our bodies and our tears flowed together down to the ground.

That day had been the last time we had been close. Since then, we had been cordial, even friendly with each other once our grief had eased, but he was guarded with me after that day. As I began to accept the loss of my parents and my closest sister, I found myself very suddenly alone. The friend I had found in Jake was pulling away, attending to his duties as Oloeyktan. He was still Jake to me, for a long while, and I loved him still, painful as it was now steeped in grief and loss. My love for him became something apart from the real world around me. He was a dream to me once again, one that would comfort me on dark days but would not betray me as we worked side by side to rebuild and maintain our tribe's way of life.

As before, I still occasionally went out hunting on my own during high sun these days, to get away from the reverent stares and uncertain glances of my fellow people. It was still in doubt whether I was to stay or go, and likely would be in debate for some time. Peace had descended on our world once more and there was no need to rush such important decisions. Ke'ean became my familiar title, as my future was uncertain among the Omaticaya, and I remained distant from the people. I knew I wasn't helping matters in that regard and so I simply accepted my title and self-isolation. It was a help to the people to identify me with the name and title, and no more was it uttered in disrespect, anyway.

I had been nibbling halfheartedly at my meal, feeling the restlessness and uncertainty very strongly that day, when I turned toward the sound of sudden laughter…several small tinkling voices and one deep, very familiar one. The Oloeyktan had a child in the air, his arms under the little girl's tummy, supporting her, as he flew her around and around. She shrieked and laughed as the other children shouted in delight around them both. A sudden thrill rushed through my body, my heart pounding as I saw the man I loved playing with the children. Sorrow replaced the thrill so severely that I closed my eyes tight, still listening his deep, throaty voice laughing with the children. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, my sense of loss renewed, thinking suddenly of the future I was unlikely to have. I felt my losses again, each one. My parents, Neytiri…and Jake. I could not make the dream real. I was at the edge of the gathering. No one would have seen my tears, or notice me slipping away while they were focused on the gamboling children and our playful Oloeyktan…it was too much to bear. So I took my bow and made my escape.

I slid silently into the forest and made my way quickly through the trees, the sounds of the people swiftly vanishing behind me. My eyes dried as I determined my course, considering the hunt before me, knowing it was late in the day and realizing the others would be displeased that I had taken such a risk if they had noticed my absence, but I cared little at that point. It was not a proud moment for me, just a desperate flight.

"Aeri'ina…!" I heard a deep voice call my name. I paused a bit in shock. It was my real name the man had called. I had become unaccustomed to hearing it spoken aloud. I turned and saw the Oloeyktan coming toward me through the brush. Had he seen me leave? I thought I had been so careful sneaking away, and he had still been playing with the children…hadn't he?

"Aeri'ina, wait a minute!" He caught up to me and I turned to face him, my bow in hand, and no chance at all to disguise my intentions. I feared he would be angry with me for leaving the safety of our home so late in the day. He loomed over me, taller than my relatively short stature. He came so close, I could smell his scent, pleasant and alluring. He always did have a way of tingling my senses. I was dizzy in spite of myself, before I regained my nerve once more.

"Oloeyktan…oel ngati kameie", I greeted him, deferentially, cordially.

"Jake, please", he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Perhaps he was not angry after all. "Oel ngati kameie, Aeri'ina."

"Aeri, also", I said, invitingly. There still was much formality between us. Too much. With him standing so close to me, it was hard to keep the dream separate from the reality of him, so close… He grinned wider and I felt sure my cheeks reddened under his gaze. It was the smile I remembered from our first spoken encounter. It was incredibly disarming. All of the emotion I had poured into the dream of Jake came rushing over me as the man stood before me, close enough to touch. He was still smiling at me, and coming back to my senses I asked him plainly, "Is there anything you need...Jake?".

"Oh, uh, well I couldn't help but notice you leaving the gathering and I hoped you were well. I was concerned when I saw you leave, so close to sunset" Jake looked vaguely uncomfortable as he pulled himself back into speech, but had recovered quickly…"Is everything alright?"

I smiled to myself, noting his hesitation, a little flattered at the notion that I seem to have disarmed him too, although most people I spoke to did tend toward staring, especially these days, and needed to be jogged back into the here and now. Nonetheless, I wouldn't let myself read too much into it. Raging emotion aside, I knew my dream had no basis in reality, not now. I had been here before, and it led to nothing more than heartache and loss.

"Yes Jake, all is well. I felt the need for my own reflection on things, that is all. Solitary hunting soothes my spirit and allows me to focus. I will be careful in the failing light. I appreciate your concern, Oloeyktan."

His eyes softened and he smiled gently down on me. In spite of myself, in spite of everything I said I would not allow myself to do, I shivered a little and my heart quickened pace. My smile faltered a little as my eyes met his, that familiar lightheaded feeling returning once again. I hugged my bow close to my body.

He reached out and laid a warm hand on my pale skin, taking a step closer. "Jake", he insisted in a soft whisper, squeezing my shoulder. He smiled once more before turning suddenly and walking back to the gathering.

My eyes were riveted to his body as he swayed through the flora, his tail swinging in time with his legs, propelling him gracefully and powerfully through the forest, his long queue brushing back and forth across his…"Stop it, Ke'ean", I muttered to myself. I had closed that chapter of my life long ago…hadn't I?

"Skxawng" I muttered, even more darkly, to myself, and vanished into the shining forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Jake's POV**_

I had seen Aeri leave the tree alone, again. For so long I had kept my distance from her, poring over my own grief, afraid of the guilt I felt when I thought of her. But watching her now these last few days and weeks, I couldn't think of one good reason why I had pulled away from her. She had been a good friend to me; we had liked each other very well, before the world had come crashing down on us both. We should have been a great comfort to each other. I should have cared for her as she dealt with the great loss of her family, and Neytiri.

There had been talk, rumors, that she may be needed as tsahik for another clan. The thought left me cold inside, weak and panicked. I felt the pain of losing Neytiri, again. Please don't take her, I begged Eywa…don't take Aeri, too.

I had been having fun with the kids, flying them around one at a time. Their joy was infectious and I just let it out! For the first time, I think, I really felt the future of the clan, my tribe, as part of my own.

It was then I had looked up and saw Aeri slip away from the gathering. I saw her take her bow and vanish into the forest. Right away, I started to worry…I knew she hunted alone frequently, but I still cared very much for her safety, and our new location in the forest was still relatively unexplored. And night was beginning to fall. It was unlike her to risk her safety like this, taking off so late in the day. I knew her habits very well…

So I followed her, just to make sure she was alright and thinking clearly. I ran after her, a touch of panic rising already until I spotted her pearly tail whipping through the leaves. She had looked so guilty when I reached her…caught! The memory made me smile…and she had greeted me so formally. It stung a little. But, of course, I hadn't given her much reason not to lately. "You are still a skxawng, Jake" I had muttered to myself at the time. I didn't like the formality, not from her. It dug a thorn into my heart to realize how much I had pulled away from her, how alone I had left her.

I told her to call me Jake, and she insisted I use her shortened name again, too…everything I had felt for her before Hometree's destruction had come rushing back with the sound of her name on her lips. I had loved her, desperately, I knew I had, even though we hadn't had much of a chance to develop it. And it seemed that I still did love this woman. I just stood there grinning like…well, like the skxawng I was! We said a few words. She bid me farewell, as Oloeyktan. No, I had decided, no more. To hell with formality, this woman deserved better from me. I think she had felt my sentiment as I touched her…she always did have that tendency, to know without actually knowing.

It had taken the whole walk back to our new home to regain my composure and figure out what the hell I was feeling. I loved her. I wanted her. But I had no idea what was considered appropriate for having lost a mate, regarding courting someone else. Clearly, they intended me to do just that, but so soon? Mo'at had made her peace with Eytukan's passing and was content on her own, now, though of course she still grieved for her daughter. I did too. Would it dishonor Neytiri to be thinking of Aeri'ina…Aeri…this way? Would she even accept my advances after having behaved so poorly? Couldn't she be the tsahik for our clan, instead of another? I had to talk to someone…Mo'at was the only one qualified to give me advice here, I realized, but I really didn't want to bring up painful memories. She had already lost so much. Still, she was all I had. I went to see the Tsahik, and beg her wisdom.

_**Aeri's POV**_

A few days after the Oloeyktan…Jake…had reminded me of my foregone adoration for him, I found myself wandering through the forest again, not quite sure of where I was heading, nor why. I did not have my bow this time; I was not intent on hunting. My tasks for the day had been completed, and I was free to my own devices while the sun was still high in the sky. Something had called me into the forest. Before I knew where my feet had taken me, I found myself at a cliffside lake, one I had visited before, the waterfall from the river above crashing into its depths, sending a fine spray across the lake and forming waves that washed up onto the shore before me, like a delicate caress. I felt raw, and vulnerable. My encounter with Jake had left me shaken. I had been unable to separate my dream of Jake from the Oloeyktan after our encounter…every time I felt the dream slipping back into its rightful place in my mind, Jake would find me, he would smile, or touch my arm.

I needed to feel…just feel. I knelt down by the water to place my hand in the waves. The water caressed my skin, cool and vibrant. I was encapsulated by the beauty of the place, deep in thought, still pondering what force had brought my feet to this place once again. Inspired, I removed the cloth I wore, and the scanty necklace over my chest, to savor the beauty before me and around me as completely as possible. I wanted to feel the slight mist flowing from the waterfall upon my skin, the sun warming and drying the specks of water as new droplets landed to take their place. I sat on the shore, my toes in shallow water, my arms outstretched to accept the world into myself. I opened my senses; my skin felt every speckle of mist, every ray of sunshine. I could taste the tang of the air, the pollen on the breeze. The smell of newly blossoming plants was all around me. My eyes were closed; the world became a vision in my mind. My ears heard the sway of tree branches in the wind, the distant call of animals and insects…and then a very quiet sigh, not of the forest's making.

_**Jake's POV**_

I had spoken to Mo'at, and her words echoed in my mind: "We are strongest united, in love. We were not meant to be apart, any one of us," she had said. She told me to go take a walk through the forest, to feel Eywa's great spirit around me, to let her in and allow her to speak to me, so I had gone in a bit of a daze. I wandered for what felt like hours, almost in a trance. I thought about Neytiri, and the blessing she had left with both Aeri'ina and myself when she had passed, holding our hands clasped close together as her final act. I thought of Aeri, moving alone through our clan and our new lands. I felt her pain as if it were my own, and in fact, it was... I shared the grief of the whole clan, and felt her pain as added guilt. She should not need to be so alone, when she was loved so fiercely by someone…

My heart nearly stopped. I had found my way to a beautiful lake, the waterfall plummeting down from the cliffs high above. And Aeri'ina was at the water's edge, her clothing cast aside, her eyes shut, basking in Eywa's beauty. She was Eywa's beauty, in and of herself. I swallowed hard, my eyes riveted to her. I remembered the time she had bathed in the moonlight, and I had watched her then, concealed in the forest, daring not make a sound. I had loved her even then, I realized now, though I hadn't recognized it then. We both had seen so much destruction, felt so much pain between then and now, and I remembered again what Mo'at had told me: we were strongest united in love.

Aeri'ina was beautiful, haloed by the setting sun, so serene basking by the water's edge. I wanted her love, needed her love, and I let myself believe she needed mine. I sighed deeply, not caring anymore to keep myself secret from her, wanting nothing more than to share myself with her, finally.

She had heard me and spun around. I had a moment of doubt as she looked at me, stunned. But she didn't move, didn't hide herself from me, just looked at me like she had never seen anything quite like. I could see her breast rising and falling with each precious breath she took. I ached already, loving her so much, seeing her by the water in nothing but her skin. I didn't know if she would accept me. I walked toward the water, anyway…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Aeri's POV**_

I opened my eyes and looked around quickly. The Oloeyktan was standing there, at the edge of the forest, gazing out at me. Jake had found me, again. He was the only one who had ever been able to follow me through the forest when I had slipped away; the only one to notice my absence when I wished to be alone, away from the others. And there he stood, his eyes fixed on me like I was the only creation in the forest worth viewing.

As he came out of the woods and walked calmly toward me, I became vaguely aware that I wore nothing but the skin Eywa had granted me. But he held me with his eyes, a fierce burning light shining from them, for once not wearing a smile. His face was gentle, but set firmly. For a moment I feared he would chastise me for leaving the tribe so late in the afternoon, but his gaze did not seem angry…quite the opposite, it seemed to me…

He stood beside me now, at the water's edge, the Oloeyktan of the Omaticaya, looming above me, facing me, and gazing down upon my naked form without any trace of shame. I was simply in awe. His hand reached up to his shoulder and pulled the sling he carried his knife in over his head, dropping it on the ground. He reached behind him and untied the strings that bound the leather-woven guard around his waist. This he also let fall from his grasp. I was captivated by him as Jake slowly and deliberately removed his adornments. My eyes rose and fell with his hands as he revealed himself to me. The well toned muscles bulged and rippled as he moved, the power of Toruk Macto evident and yet controlled. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I could barely draw breath. This man was stunning, the man I harbored such a long enduring love for, and he was here in front of me, deliberately stripping down to nothing more than his simple loin cloth now.

He paused in his actions and I heard him sigh. My eyes wrenched away from his body up to his eyes, heavy with desire. I was stolen away in that moment when our eyes met, our gaze locked. The dream vanished in the wake of Jake's very real body. I was breathing heavily and just stared into his face, already trembling slightly, anticipating his touch, wanting his touch, needing him close to me, around me, everywhere. I felt his doubt, his hesitation, his fear and his desire. He wasn't sure, I realized. But I was.

Still on the ground before him, I turned to face him fully, kneeling down, dropping my arms and leaning back to take him in, giving him my full attention, silently imploring him to feel the love I had kept hidden for so long. I sighed deeply, my eyes wide, my skin tingling. I ached for him, but before I could move, at last, he smiled down at me, just briefly. The forest glade lit up with that smile, that gentle and loving face, so full of strength and raw power. He sighed deeply, reaching around his body again. The strings keeping his loincloth in place came free and he pulled the cloth away, dropping it next to the rest of his adornments.

There Jake stood, in all of his glory, his chest expanding and contracting with each heavy breath, his body ready for mine, pulsing with each heartbeat. He took two steps toward me, closing the short distance between us. I could move at last but dared not trust my legs, so I reached out to him and grasped the ropy calves in front of me, feeling the sinews under his smooth skin. I ran my hands up to his thighs, running my thumbs over the muscles, his skin hot to the touch. I reached behind his thighs, cupping each one in my own firm grasp and pulled him closer still. The feel of his legs as they each lifted and shifted closer was driving me wild, the muscles binding and releasing in time under my hands. I leaned into him, his hips inches from my face. I breathed heavily on his skin and inhaled his scent, my awakened senses now enveloping the man before me. I could feel him trembling and shaking in front of and above me. He towered over me, his breathing shallow and labored now. He reached for my shoulders, caressing my skin, around the back of my neck, fondling my ears.

I leaned down and breathed my way slowly back up his thigh, letting my tongue trail up toward his belly. His swollen shaft pulsed next to my cheek as I leaned further forward and up, nuzzling his most secret places, breathing him in. I found the hollow of his hip and kissed him there, deeply, tasting his skin.

Jake grunted and his hands clenched my neck and shoulders, his hips thrusting forward, his body arching over me. The Oloeyktan was at my mercy, and he whimpered in my ear as my hands roved over his backside, around his sensitive tail, under and in between his legs, carefully caressing the treasures I found there. I nuzzled him again, drinking him in with all of my senses, pressing myself against him. My eyelashes brushed his skin as I observed his speckled pattern up close, each dot glowing brightly in the failing light. The dots created a beautiful flower-like design across his pelvis, and I kissed him again, this time nuzzling right into his groin, the base of that beautiful flower. Jake cried out as his hips thrust forward again, involuntarily shoving me away, but only momentarily.

I was drunk on the man, aching so badly for him that I groaned, reaching for him again. He moved suddenly, one leg stepping forward and around me, bumping me with his body as he lowered himself to the ground. I caressed him with my face, my breasts, my hands as he descended, his body tense, his eyes desperate. He landed heavily on his knees and grabbed my face with those encompassing hands, pulling my mouth to his, kissing me so deeply I thought I would drown in ecstasy. His fangs snagged my lips and mine scraped his tongue as we kissed and drank each other in, our bodies pressing against each other. He released my face and held me with his mouth, our jaws in furious motion. One hand ran down my back, curling around my frame, as the other slid down my chest and across my belly, reaching down between my thighs. His hand slid firmly between my legs, sliding easily against my body's moisture, again, and again, while his other arm clenched my waist, holding me tight against his hand…still we were locked in our fiery kiss. I was gasping, desperate for release from the incredible ache and need building inside me, practically howling for him but muffled by his powerful jaws.

I broke the kiss at last, forcing his head back away from mine to look him in the eye. "Jake…" I pleaded, desperate for him. He pulled his hand free from my thighs and grabbed my body, hoisting me up onto his hips. My legs wrapped around him as he entered, my body shaking, my breath ragged. I convulsed around him, rocking my body with his thrusts. He was grunting and growling into my neck, his hot breath setting fire to my soul and his fangs trailing against my skin, sending every nerve screaming. I was the one whimpering now as he filled me, my hand pressed to his back, the other clenched tightly around his queue, my nose nuzzling his neck as he made love to me.

We were both panting and drenched when he pulled his face around to mine once again. As we kissed again, full of a love that had waited too long, I was sent over the edge and my whole body convulsed with the energy of our lovemaking. I felt him explode inside me as we came together, a forceful sighing kind of scream escaping his mouth, breathing into me as we kissed. Our bodies entwined, we rocked gently together, our bodies convulsing, me around him, and he inside me.

We held each other there in the aftermath, until our trembling had ceased and our skin had begun to dry and cool once more. Shifting a little he slid out of me, in itself a bittersweet pleasure all its own. He loosened his incredible grip on my body and I leaned back to see his face. He reached up to hold my cheek in his hand and gazed steadily into my eyes. I cupped the back of his neck, stroking the soft skin there, gazing back at him. He was so beautiful, so caring. I loved him, very simply and so completely. I fondled his queue gently, wanting to bond with him, but still unsure of the implications, despite our recent activity.

"Jake…" I sighed, not wanting this moment to end.

"Oh, Aeri…" he sighed in response, the first coherent words he had uttered since he arrived. The sound of my name on his lustful tongue thrilled right through me. I gripped his queue again, and released it, not yet bold enough to broach the subject directly.

"Aeri…" he breathed again, stretching the syllables to breaking point, a smile playing on his lips, his eyes soft. His hand swept my face, cupping my cheek again, as he gazed adoringly into my eyes. He reached around my neck, down my back, fingers curling around my pale auburn queue. He stroked it from end to end once before holding it firmly and bringing it around in front of me. My heart danced a crazed rhythm as I pulled his around in front of his rippling shoulder. We held each other's queues end to end as they entwined, the tendrils reaching out for each other as eagerly as our own hands had just done. The rush of emotion and feeling I felt as we joined made me gasp. Jake exclaimed and shivered, and I felt his arousal renewed between my thighs. I could feel him…the long years of desire, of questioning, the guilt he felt now, the burning love that he held for me, the uncertainty and fear. He felt my pain, my undying love and dedication for him through everything, my sacrifice and loss, and my shining ray of hope, and understanding. I would never force this issue, and I felt Neytiri's loss as deeply as he.

Jake closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. I caught it on his chin and plucked it delicately from his face, feeling my own eyes fill with tears…tears for so many reasons, for so many conflicting emotions. I feared his regret…and almost immediately felt his reassurance that he did not regret our love. The tears spilled over, falling down my cheeks. There were too many for him to catch, but he pulled me close and kissed away as many as he could. My fears allayed slightly, I sensed his desire return in full, and felt it as well. This time, bonded with each other, we moved slowly, gently, savoring every small movement, every tiny emotion. He laid me down on the shore as the moon rose and night came in full. We were entwined in our passion under the moonlight as it rose high in the night sky. The forest came to life as creatures howled and hunted, but our sanctuary was with each other as we reveled next to the water, oblivious to the creatures and the forest, and they to us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Jake's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with the sun, as usual, with Aeri in my arms. She was sleeping soundly, looking like an angel in my embrace. I loved this woman so completely, had loved her for so long. I still felt the remains of guilt, for harboring this love even through my bond with Neytiri, even though it had been dormant. I still felt her loss as a punch to the heart. I knew Aeri did, too, and I felt again the remorse of having left her alone for so long. I would make this up to her. Completely.

Aeri…I had been so afraid she would reject me last night. What had possessed me to strip in front of her, anyway? Eywa?? Would she have done that to me? Immediately, I knew the answer…no. I may have been guided to this place but it had been only me who had decided to shed my trappings. I wanted Aeri to see me, all of me, to know me inside and out. I had wanted to lay my cards on the table and let her decide, then and there, to accept me or not. I hadn't been thinking much as I stripped, down to the skimpy cloth that really wasn't hiding much, not at that point anyway. The scanty clothing of the Na'vi left little to the imagination. All the same, Aeri kneeling in the grass at the water's edge completely bare was incredible, to see her curves and the unbroken outline of her body, gracefully folded on the ground. Then she had turned to face me. Oh, I had thought I had walked into a dream. I don't remember untying my loincloth, or walking toward her, stark naked, my pelvis at her head height. If I had been thinking, I'm not sure I would have propositioned her like that. As it was, I hadn't really expected her response…to reach out to me like she had, so eagerly, so tenderly. I thought my heart was going to burst when she touched me, and then ran her hands up and around my legs, and then up some more…oh lord, her breath on my skin…her tongue…

I almost passed out again, half awake as I was, and felt my shaft snagging on her, my desire ready and willing yet again, caught between her tail and her backside. Not wanting to wake her prematurely, I shifted away a little, freeing my anatomy from hers…for the moment.

I held her in my arms and gazed at her, stroking the loose strands of hair around her pearly ears. "A strawberry blond…" I mused to myself, chuckling a little at the comparison. Honestly, she was a vision, a precious gift from Eywa was how I saw her. She was indeed a dream…a pure fantasy made real, for me, a Dreamwalker myself. Lightly, I trailed my fingertips across her figure, over her shoulder and down her side, brushing her breast so lightly. Her waist was slim and her hips curved up and around her rear in a beautiful arc. She was not a hard body, but her muscles were still well developed, long and lean. She sighed in her sleep and shifted a little curling her knees up toward her belly, her back rounding and pressing into me. She was waking slowly, but I still didn't want to push it.

I lay down next to her again, breathing her scent into me, nuzzled into the back of her neck. I just watched her breathe, her sides rising and falling in a steady tempo. I had expected that my desire for her would have at least calmed a little, after our nightlong tryst, but it only seemed to have fueled my need for her even more. I wanted her around me again, writhing against me, calling out my name…

I wanted to share that sacred bond again with her, to feel her body and soul…but I would wait for her to wake. Instead of driving myself insane with desire, I turned my thoughts to our future together. I thought of what happens next. What happens when we return to the clan? Would they accept this? We had, but would that be enough? I was the leader of this clan; I had a lot of people to be responsible for, and I would be. I was wholly dedicated to my people…but I wanted Aeri by my side. I wanted to be whole again…I wanted to plant a seed, and watch my children grow inside her. Watch them be born, and grow up within the clan. I wanted to fly them around in my arms and laugh with them. I didn't even know if that was possible. I was a hybrid at best; I had no idea whether I could father a child. The thought was incredibly disheartening, and a little emasculating, even though all the parts seemed to be fully functional. And Aeri…there had never been one like her, a dream child who had lived to maturity. Genetically speaking…(what the hell had Grace done to me? I was thinking of genetic compatibility while this divine creature was sleeping in my arms??)…genetically speaking, she and her kin were probably a rare recessive gene cropping up out of seemingly nowhere. I hated to admit it to myself. I knew Grace had already considered Aeri's genetic makeup at great length. She had finally given in to talking to me about the old days a little…she had said the dream children were likely flawed in some way, to cause them to die young. But not Aeri…Grace had wanted to analyze her DNA, I knew, but she had never had the opportunity to broach that topic. Now I was glad she hadn't. Not for her death; Grace should never had died that way. But I didn't want to know that we couldn't have children, or that the odds of it were so astronomically unlikely…I just didn't want to know.

Suddenly, somewhere in the back of my mind, in the place that remembered my passage through the eye of Eywa, I was assured that life was not that cruel. Life on Pandora was harsh, there was cruelty in the world, but Eywa was not so. I don't know why, but it soothed me. I had no definite answers in my mind or from Eywa, but I was calmed, and I focused again on the miracle in my arms.

Aeri's eyes were open now, staring lazily out upon the water, a slight smile pulling at her lips. I smiled too and nuzzled her neck gently, closing my eyes, feeling her essence against me. She turned over toward me, draping a finely sculpted leg over my hips and a delicate arm around my shoulder, holding me close, nuzzling me back and burrowing into my chest. Today was a good day, and I would enjoy it to its fullest. Damn the torpedoes, and full speed ahead, Jake.

_**Aeri's POV**_

I woke slowly in Jake's arms, gradually becoming aware of the world around me once more. His warm embrace held me close, his fingers idly combing the loose strands of my hair. I could almost have believed the whole encounter the previous night was a mere dream, but here he was around me, warm and real. He must have noticed me awake, for he nuzzled into the back of my neck, making soft sounds and breathing on my skin, holding me even closer. I rolled toward him, grasping his body with leg and arm, his strong, solid figure taut against my curves. I wanted our ecstasy to continue, to keep feeling his body against me, reacting to me. I wasn't ready to think of what came next. As I nuzzled into him, a little worried about his need to return to the clan, I felt him rise against me. Oh, sweet Eywa, he wasn't ready to return yet, either.

"Good morning, my angel" he said softly. Stroking the hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ears. I knew he must want me as much as I wanted him; I could feel him trembling in anticipation, as I myself was, but he had such an iron control on his powerful urges, and just smiled at me while his body trembled and twitched. It only weakened my own control over myself.

"Good morning, Oloeyktan," I replied, a saucy grin on my face, teasing him with the formality. He growled suddenly, scrunching his nose and baring his fangs in a ferocious, dangerous grin. He hefted himself from the ground with one arm, scooping me up with the other and pulling me up with him as he stood. His strength was incredible! I threw my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, planting kisses and nips around his jaw as he carried me off into the forest to have his way. I prayed this day would never end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Jake's POV**_

The afternoon was waning. Aeri and I had spent a glorious day in each other's company. I reflected back on the previous twenty four hours (approximately…Pandoran time was close to, but not quite, the same as Earth's…it was hard to shake those core concepts from the homeworld). My head swam with sensations and emotion as I stood overlooking the same waterfall and lake we had met at the previous day, this time looking out from the top of the cliff, looking over the forest below. Our lust finally quenched, temporarily I hoped, I reflected back in contentment, standing there up high on my rocky outcropping.

We would have to return soon. I trusted Mo'at to smooth over questions at my absence last night, but I could not be gone for another night. I still wasn't sure how to approach the clan about my union with Aeri, but it would simply be necessary. The clan would accept me with her, or they wouldn't. I would simply have to trust them, show them the strength of my bond to Aeri, and hope for the best.

I heard a scrambling behind me and saw my mate emerge from the brush, carrying our clothes and belongings up the cliff from the shore down below (we never had gotten around to redressing). She moved carefully, still gracefully, but a little stiff as she climbed the boulders and made her way to the crashing, falling river where I stood. I grinned a little too pridefully, perhaps, because she threw me a reproachful grin as she straightened up, beckoning me away from my high perch. I complied, a little chagrinned as I stepped down rather gingerly myself.

Her face softened as she held out my cloth. She herself was already clothed once more, and so I readorned myself with the trappings of my position. I dressed carefully and kept glancing at my mate. She was the picture of poise, leaning back against a boulder, hands held chastely in front of her, watching me steadily as I dressed, a brilliant smile etched on her face. I hadn't seen her smile like that in so long.

She was calm and carried that powerful, quiet bearing once more. She was a strong woman, confidant and wise, and very humble. She was intimidating in her own way, the way you felt she was seeing right through to your core, right into your soul…but I had no secrets from this woman, and nothing to fear. She didn't frighten me, and she had never abused her gifts. I had found her weakness last night, and discovered that it was me. The notion was powerful, and terrifying. I had been humbled, and vowed to never let this precious woman, my mate, doubt her feelings ever again.

Sliding my knife sling into place around my torso, I took her hand and together we walked slowly back toward our lands once more, keeping to the undergrowth, our legs not up to the task of running and leaping through the canopy. I couldn't stop myself, though…when her back was to me, leading the way with her hips swaying and her tail swinging back and forth, I smirked…just a little…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Aeri's POV**_

I still felt as though I were walking through a dream, the forest casting long misty shadows in the waning light, the sounds of the forest a strange mixture of both muffled and echoing noises, the heady scent of Jake still surrounding me…

I had the memory of my bond with him…I had felt his emotion. It was overwhelming! At once engulfing me and holding me gently. I had accepted his reality while we had been entwined, lost in rapture, skin to skin. He had been insatiable; I could feel his need and see him lose himself in ecstasy every time our bodies joined, even without tsahaylu, the neural connection through our queues. With that bond, though, our spirits merged and we shared sensation and emotion wholly and completely. Through tsahaylu with Jake, I finally felt the thrill of flight. We soared with each other through emotions so thick we could feel it like flying through a heavy rain. Every time, I could feel his desire renewed…he kept wanting more. And I always obliged. Every coupling with Jake would fill the void in my heart just a little bit more, reaffirm my love for him a little more, solidify the feeling of joy we had found in each other. Every time his body and mind yearned for mine and we joined yet again, some of the pain would be eased, and the remainders of grief would dissolve as he kissed me. Those times we were bonded, I could feel the same happening for him. He kept needing me, yes, but I was just as voracious in my appetite for him.

We had been making up for lost time. We were offering each other the only healing we had to give, and perhaps the only healing we needed…the inexorable power of love. And it was working its subtle magic.

As I forged ahead through the forest toward home, I felt a peace I had almost forgotten descend upon my spirit. Each foot continued forward, one in front of the other, and I could still almost believe last night had been a mere dream, albeit a beautiful one… but my tired hips let my toes drag for one stride and my foot caught on an upturned root. I pitched forward suddenly out of my reverie and felt two strong arms encircle my waist, steadying me and setting me upright once more. Jake was no dream; his love was no fantasy of mine, not this time. He was real. He was here.

We had nearly reached home and it occurred to me that we had not spoken about what would happen now. I did not know how the clan would accept the bond between Jake and myself, nor how to even present it to them. It was time to discuss the matter, our day of bliss having come to a close, our lives poised for the next chapter.

I stopped and waited for my mate to come up beside me; he was only a step behind. Instead of standing next to me, he sidled in close behind, wrapping each massive forearm across my chest and holding me close to his heart. I leaned back into him as he sighed deeply, reaching my arms back to encircle his waist as best I could. I was worried that the reality of returning to the clan would dampen this dream come true. Jake was responsible for many people here. The acceptance of the clan would have great influence. My own future had been very uncertain as well, and it still might be. There were many questions, and the answers would determine our fate within the clan.

Uncertainty blossoming unbidden in my mind once more, I pressed back into him further, unknotting my arms from behind his back and resting them more comfortably down by his hips. I did not want Jake to regret this, in the face of his responsibilities. His arms squeezed me tighter and I felt him harden against me. He growled a sigh of longing into my ear…oh, I would never tire of hearing that sound! My heart pounded and my body thrilled in response to him, but there were matters to attend to just now. Delaying the inevitable would only make things more difficult. Taking a deep breath, I broke the relative silence.

"Jake, what happens…"

"I will speak to Mo'at when we reach home," he interrupted quietly. "She is the only one whose blessing I will seek when we return, Aeri, and I will follow her advice." A tremor of fear thrilled through me. I heard the wisdom of his words, but feared Mo'at's response to us. She was an imposing woman and may not approve of the Oloeyktan's decision to replace her daughter so soon. And I had no wish to create conflict within the clan.

But Jake continued. "If she does not agree that the clan will accept us, then I will appoint another as Oloeyktan." He said this so quietly he was almost whispering, nuzzling into my neck. I hardly dared believe him, but I couldn't even will myself to disbelieve those words. I trusted him, so completely. "Aeri…," he continued, his whisper burning like fire, "…I will never leave you alone again. From now on, we walk the same path through life."

I didn't say a word as I melted against him, letting the fear and doubt, the pain of the past, come to the surface to be washed away by my tears. Devotion and joy came to replace them, and still I pressed against him, his body as steady as a great tree, pressing hard against mine, his strong arms wrapped around my body.

He pressed even harder against me and purred a deep resonating growl, thundering deep inside his chest, and let it out his throat. His fingers clenched into my torso. His fingers released and he reached a hand up to my cheek, guiding my chin back over my shoulder. He kissed me so gently, his lips and tongue softly caressing my own. It was not a hungry kiss; it was only love. We let it linger. We kissed until I felt him smile, his lips still mingling with mine. I smiled, too, and we pulled away only far enough to beam at each other, the reality we would share finally settling into place in our hearts.

His hand left my chin and softly trailed down my neck, my chest, and my belly. He loved to caress my belly, I had discovered the night before, and rather enjoyed it myself! We lingered a few moments more before we were ready to walk the last short distance from our enchanted forest to home.

_**Jake's POV**_

I had been thinking of how to approach the clan during the walk back. I was thinking again about our future. I was going to stick by Aeri's side, whatever else happened. I knew my people well; they trusted my leadership now and I worked hard to never give them any reason to doubt it. This would be a big test of that trust…I honestly couldn't predict what would happen. I had someone in mind already should I need to step down as Oloeyktan; he was an accomplished hunter, a brave fighter, and a good tactician in coordinating hunts and scouting trips. Still, I hoped it wouldn't come to that. These people were my home, and Aeri's home. And this new place, even though its mere existence was proof of the terrible consequences of my past decisions, it still felt like I was responsible for its success as a new home. I wanted to build this place up as a home for the Omaticaya, my people, for Aeri and myself. I wanted to show her where I liked to disappear to (even the clan leader needed some time alone, occasionally). I wanted to teach the children to climb the roots with bold daring, to leap from branch to branch with carefully honed skill. I wanted to show my children how the new roots grew and entwined with each other, forming a strong trunk as the trees became one.

Ah, my children…still an open ended question. I had never expected to have a family as a human. I had given up much hope for anything back then. I had been given a second chance not many would have been granted…was I still so selfish that I wanted more than what I had already? Was it selfish to want my own children? With Aeri? I wanted to swing them in my arms, hear them laugh, show them which plants in the forest were not for touching, soothe their hurts when they fell…

I watched Aeri as she danced through the forest ahead of me. I was keeping an eye and ear on the forest as we moved through it, watchful for any danger that might spy my mate, who shone like a pearl in the deepening shadows. I was all too aware how easily visible she was. And yet…was she deliberately keeping to the larger leaved plants? She slipped so easily through the underbrush, her footfalls almost silent. I saw that my concern every time she had vanished into the forest alone was mostly unfounded. She knew how to take care of herself in the dangerous woods. Still, I wasn't going to let my guard down just because of that. She was my mate now. If anything, my concern for her safety had only grown. I rushed after her a little, and good thing too as I was able to snatch her around the waist when she had tripped! I had never seen her take a bad step before; she must have been deep in thought to have lost her balance like that. All the more reason to keep your guard up, Jake! Even for just the little things.

We were getting close to home. Listening closely, I could just about hear the sounds of the village; the people would be getting the evening meal ready for the gathering. I had made up my mind while I tailed Aeri through the forest. I would go to Mo'at and seek her wisdom. I would tell her the situation, tell her that I was prepared to step down or even remove myself from the clan with Aeri if it was necessary. I didn't think she would be angry with my bond to Aeri…her words the day before had sounded like encouragement, like a blessing. She probably already expected this; she was a sly woman, our Tsahik . She also had that curious habit of knowing things without actually knowing them. Yes, I decided. Mo'at had known my feelings for Aeri before sending me out in the woods to "seek Eywa's wisdom", and she had sent me anyway. She would not condemn us. But the rest of the clan…we would have to wait and see. Aeri must be wondering the same things, silent as she was, making her way through the forest, back home.

My pearly angel paused amidst the lengthening shadows. I took the opportunity to wrap myself around her once more before we returned to the reality of the clan. Just touching her was enough to renew my desire for her yet again, but all I really wanted at that moment was to hold her close, make sure she knew that she was not alone, not anymore and never again while this body had strength in it.

I had interrupted her; I told her my decision and had felt her stiffen a little at it. She respected Mo'at greatly, but maybe she was a little afraid of her response? No matter; I was Aeri's, completely. I had told her that too and felt her soften against me once more. Oh, I loved that feeling! Her hands dropped to my hips, her body nestling even closer to mine. I loved her touch, her smell, the soft sighing sounds she made when she relaxed against me, the sound of my name on her delicate lips…

This was hardly the time, though. We had to return, and start answering all the open ended questions we had for our immediate future. Still, I needed her…I turned her head to kiss her perfect lips and got lost in her for a while longer. It was exquisite, that kiss. I smiled while I kissed her, so full of happiness after such a long time. I felt like my whole body smiled to be kissing and holding her like this.

Finally, with the sun getting lower and the shadows getting longer, I knew it was time to go.

"Are you ready?" I asked, still holding her precious body close.

"Yes. I am ready, Jake" she replied, and gave my cheek one delicate caress before we broke apart and continued our journey.

_**Aeri's POV**_

We found our way back to the clan. Jake led the way around the edges of the trees, stalking purposefully over the ground, eyes sharp and observant. I expected he was looking for Mo'at, and soon enough, he found her and walked directly toward her as she was busying herself in her own alcove among the trees. The faces we met as I followed Jake through the gathered people wore expressions of relief and thinly veiled curiosity. They greeted Jake and I separately as he walked forward and through them quickly and steadily, with me following determinedly in his wake. He greeted a few of them in return but did not waver his course.

"Oel ngati kameie, Tsahik," he greeted Mo'at, looking determined. Mo'at smiled at him and glanced at me with a wider smile before replying.

"Oel ngati kameie, my child. Come and talk with me. Both of you." She invited us to sit with her a little further into her alcove, away from prying eyes and ears. The people would have seen her invitation and would respect our privacy, but curiosity was difficult to overcome, all the same.

The Tsahik wasted no time. "So, Oloeyktan, you have chosen a mate?" She indicated myself and kept a kind smile on her face. She knew immediately of Jake and I; I wondered how much she had gleaned from her and Jake's frequent discussions…and I was still unsure whether she had guessed already or not that Jake and I were mated.

"Yes," said Jake a proud grin erupting unbidden on his face. "Aeri and I are bound to each other, now." His smile faltered a little. I knew what he was preparing to say. "If the clan cannot accept…"

But Mo'at had held up her hand, halting Jake's words. "The complexity of the bond between Na'vi is such that once bound, one will not be able to accept any other. Their souls would war with each other if there was conflict within the bond. The only way you, Jake, would be able to bond to another after my daughter was if you both had already found your peace with it. A small part of her resides in you still, Jake, and now also resides in you, Aeri'ina. You both have my blessing, because my dear daughter has already given it. The proof is before me. You are bound to each other, my children, and I am pleased." The Tsahik smiled wide as she leaned forward to lay a hand on each of us.

She continued, "We all have suffered greatly, but should suffer no more. I believe the people will take great comfort in your choice of mate, Jake. And Aeri'ina," she said, turning to me, "already rumor has reached my ear that many of this clan would prefer you to stay, as tsahik for the Omaticaya. You are precious to all of us, daughter of Eywa." My eyes stung with tears as she spoke and Jake beamed over at me, relief written all over his face.

Drawing himself up, Jake spoke again, the authoritative Oloeyktan once more. "It is late tonight; I will share this news with the people in the morning. Irayo, ma sa'nok," he said, thanking her and bowing, taking his leave and grasping my hand. I did the same, and Mo'at took my other hand, squeezing it tightly for just a moment before we left her company.

Jake slipped around the back of the alcove away from the main gathering, pulling me swiftly with him. Behind the trunk and hidden from view, he turned to me.

"Aeri, will you stay with me tonight? Or…would you prefer to return to your own alcove until we share the news…? I think…I would rather avoid the gossip tonight and just stay out of the main gathering until morning, myself."

My decision was easy. "I will stay with you, Jake." I grinned like a lovestruck youngling…which was not terribly inaccurate, truth be told. Jake grinned that wild, dangerous grin again and turned around, pulling me with him more quickly this time as we danced through the trees to his own alcove.

He swung me inside and captured me against the wall of the trunk, cradling my head and kissing me deeply, so deeply. We shared our passion and elation well into the night.

_**Jake's POV**_

I could hardly believe the elation I felt upon our return after speaking with Mo'at. I knew my people; I had wanted to believe this, but I just hadn't been sure. Mo'at had reassured me, as she always had. Somewhere inside, I knew Neytiri would have been pleased with my bond with Aeri. It was only ever my own guilt, my human guilt, that kept me from pursuing this with her long ago. But no more. Aeri and I were bound, and now I knew that the little piece of me that glowed when I thought of Neytiri was in fact a remaining spark of her memory. She was happy for us, her spirit held dear within Eywa's embrace. Aeri knew these things much better than I did; she must have already known that Neytiri would have approved. And she must feel that same glowing ember inside her too, now. All the better. There were no secrets between us. No regret. No need for any guilt.

I would have understood if Aeri had chosen to remain on her own for the evening. The people would be talking already and it would have been simple to let her be on her own until we made the news known to everyone at once. But she wanted to stay with me…decorum be damned, she was staying with me! I was so overjoyed and I just had to share it with her. I practically dragged her back to my nook. She danced so lightly behind me, her hand in mine, her giggles making me crazy and inspiring me to pull her along even faster.

We spent the night together. It was pure bliss. This little section of home I had spent every night alone in was suddenly filled with her presence. To have Aeri there, wrapped in my arms and legs, dozing off to sleep, the night sounds of my clan resting easily, was just heavenly. I curled myself around my angel-mate, my larger frame completely eclipsing hers, my arm over her shoulder, my leg over her thigh. I smiled in amusement thinking that if anyone were to pass by my door, all they would see of her would be her shining white tail hanging over the edge, next to mine. The image sent me sleep with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

****This chapter has been updated, and a couple more added to the story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like the improved ending!****

**Chapter 12**

_**Aeri's POV**_

That first morning waking up with Jake amidst the clan was wonderful. It was only the second time I had awoken wrapped in Jake's appendages (he had a habit of holding me not just with his arms, but legs as well), and I already adored the enveloping feel of him around me. I had woken up before Jake, the sun's rays already beginning to make their way through the canopy. It was unusual. Jake was usually awake at first light and already going about his day as the rest of the clan awoke. I had observed Jake's habits for quite some time.

Not wanting to wake him, despite his normal custom of being up so early, I gently lifted his thick forearm from my shoulder and twisted carefully to lay on my back, setting his heavy arm down across my stomach again and readjusting his leg over my thighs. I gazed at him in the early morning haze. My mate. This morning would hopefully see our last doubt vanished as Jake told the clan about his choice of mate, about me. Mo'at's words had been a tremendous comfort last night; she knew the clan well and would not have misled us with overly hopeful conjecture, I knew. Jake knew her better than I, I suspected, and he had trusted her words completely. Ah, my Jake…he was so peaceful here next to me. I looked at him for a long while, it felt like, and listened to him breathing deep and slow. I looked at each of his remarkable features in detail, willing every nuance of him into memory. He was still wore nothing at all and I let my eyes travel down his body, examining his impressive physique. He was beautiful. I knew this was not his original form, but also knew from Grace's explanations that the Dreamwalker bodies closely resembled their human counterparts. I had seen Jake's human form only once when he had made the journey from that vessel to this one. He was Jake in either form, I had felt then. I would have loved him regardless, but since Jake had made his own choice, I did not feel guilty about enjoying this body.

I looked him all over, committing every stripe and speckle to memory. I was examining the edge of his right ear when I suddenly realized that I could see my very own alcove from this spot…across the main gathering area and between a few trees, but I could see it! Jake must have known it was mine…I tried to remember if when we had established this place as our new home, Jake had chosen this dwelling before or after I had settled in my own. I had settled pretty quickly, he must have chosen this spot afterward…and how had I missed this direct line of sight to his own chosen alcove, all this time? That question, at least, I could answer right away…of course, I had known this spot was his. Every member of the clan would have to know where the Oloeyktan was likely to be, if not plainly in sight. But his routine rarely brought him here until late at night. Jake would be found among the clan or in the forest, not here. He was a good man, a good leader, staying amongst his people during the day.

He would be a good father, I knew, the thought suddenly coming to mind as I reflected on his character and gazed upon him. Whether I had been granted the privilege of living such a full life beyond any expectation, and also being able to create a new life, I did not know. It pained me, but it had always been an unanswered question throughout my life, as I had matured. Now…well, it stung a little less lying next to Jake, but I worried about the implications for my mate. I had seen him playing with the children many times; I knew he longed for his own, eventually. Jake was an intelligent man; I knew he worried about his own ability to create new life. His situation was…unique, and he knew it. We would just have to see if Eywa would grant that creative power to two such unique creatures. There was time, and we could be patient.

I was watching when Jake's eyes finally opened. He blinked, and then he smiled. I never grew tired of that smile! I never tired of returning it, either. He yawned a giant, deep, purring yawn and stretched, baring his fangs and tensing his body. He was impressive, there was no doubt, and he was more handsome now than he ever had been in my dream. He was a large man; his girth was greater than any of the other Na'vi men, chest, arms, and legs, but he was not bulky. His great mass did not hinder him at all. When he stretched, his muscles rippled up and down his toned body like waves on the river. Unclothed as he was, he was a sight to behold, stretched from end to end. The pull and stretch of his skin over his muscles was quite appealing.

After a moment, Jake rolled over onto his back as well, his arm still underneath my head, waking up slowly. Finally he turned to me with a ready-and-waiting sort of look in his eye. It was time to see the clan and begin our new life, together, wherever and whatever it may entail. I was ready.

Jake met with Mo'at briefly before addressing the clan and she stood by me as Jake gathered the people and began to address them.

"We have all suffered through much loss and grief, and we have struggled, all of us together, to create a home here, by the same river that fed great Hometree. It feeds this home, now, new Hometree, and all of us." It was the first time Jake or anyone had referred to this place as Hometree. It felt right. It was finally time to accept this beautiful place as Home and call it by its rightful name. I could see the heartened expressions on many of the people's faces as they heard Jake's words, recognizing the shift Jake was consciously making in calling this place Home. They were ready for this, too, and I was encouraged.

"We all have fought courageously and paid dearly for it, but we have earned this chance to live our lives, create our own future." Jake paused and turned to look directly at me as he said, a little more quietly, "We deserve the chance to be whole once again." Even after all we had shared, he still made my heart skip a beat. I noticed many eyes in the gathering flickering between Jake and myself, and saw several people already smiling.

Jake continued. "I know it has been a stressful time for this clan, with many futures so uncertain, even during this time of peace. I have not been whole for you, as Oloeyktan. But no more." A smile flickered on his lips for just a moment. "Aeri'ina and I are bound by Eywa. If you will accept her, she will be your tsahik, here in new Hometree." Jake took a deep breath and held his head high, waiting for his people's response. Mo'at squeezed my hand as we held a slightly tense breath ourselves. We didn't have to wait long. Several people let out whoops and cries, and then en masse, they moved forward to lay hands on Jake and also myself. They accepted our bond, readily and without question. Jake turned toward me again, beaming brighter than the morning sun and my own smile must have chased away at least a few shadows. Today, our future really began. Today was a good day!

That night a celebration was prepared for Jake and I. The Oloeyktan's choice of mate and tsahik warranted some festivities, as did his declaration of our new Hometree. There was food and drink of all manner prepared, and much singing and dancing. Jake loved to dance. It seemed that he had never missed an opportunity to dance whenever there was cause for celebration within the clan, and tonight was no exception. I just loved watching him move to the sound of the drums and voices of the people. He was so free and unrestrained. He had a kind of reckless grace as he spun and gyrated amidst the other dancers. I had watched him many times before, but tonight…tonight the Oloeyktan danced for me, and we held each other's eyes as our feet pounded the earth and we spun and twisted to the rhythms of the tribe.

I had removed myself from the crushing excitement of the festivities for a few moments. I was still very much accustomed to solitude, and the press of people dancing around me in such fervor was a bit overwhelming after awhile. Eventually, Jake came over to me, stretching out his hand and inviting me to dance with him once more as the moon rose high and the people's exhilaration calmed. The drums continued but as soon as Jake had me in his arms, the voices shifted and I heard a clear high voice slicing through the sounds of the gathering. It was Ninat's voice, herself a storyteller of the clan. She was a beautiful singer and created such songs as to move the people to tears. As she began to sing, the drums slowed to match her tempo and Jake's previously rigorous pace followed suit. He held me closely as the people quieted to listen to Ninat's song. It was a story of a precious flower buried under the forest floor and yet enduring, all the same. She sang of hope, of sacrifice and loss, pain, hope cast aside, and yet somehow, born again. A love realized, at last, that would survive forevermore. She sang our story, mine and Jake's. I had kept my eyes closed, swaying in Jake's embrace as Ninat had sung to us, realizing that she could not have created it just that day. She had known, she had seen. Ninat saw much, and I was not surprised, but I was very deeply touched that she had prepared for this day, for this union between Jake and myself, clearly for some time. Her gift to us was astonishingly precious.

I opened my eyes, moistened with emotion, to find Jake staring at me, a small smile on his face, and tears tracing fine lines down his own cheeks. I expected he felt very similar as I did. These were not joyful tears, yet neither were they tears of grief. They were cleansing tears, washing out the old emotions to allow the new feelings in. They were a sweet release.

Ninat's voice faded into silence while the drums kept up the slow steady rhythm. Jake's head had bowed, his cheek resting on my shoulder and my chin quiescent on his. I looked over at Ninat as she finished her song and mouthed a silent thank you to her. She had been watching us intently, and she smiled sweetly, joyfully, and nodded her head to me in acknowledgement. Before old Hometree's destruction, I knew she had had an eye on Jake herself; several of the clanswomen did at the time, and for good reason, I knew very well. But Jake had chosen Neytiri. So quickly had things happened at that time, that nothing that came afterward had been simple or straightforward. Ninat had lost her mother and brother in that battle, herself. Once things had settled a little in the days that followed our struggle and our loss, I knew Jake had comforted her as he had many others of the tribe, but no one's mind had dwelt on anything more than finding the reassurance of family around them, then. I remembered the time vividly, myself.

Once we had begun to rebuild and heal our hearts and spirits, I had rather expected Jake to be the center of the other women's attention once again, and for some he was. Ninat, I knew, had not renewed her interest in him, though. She was a good friend to me within the clan, and I knew her better than I did many others. She had not spoken of Jake to me at all, and was often more absorbed in her role as singer and storyteller than she had been beforehand. After some time had passed, some of the other women I did not know as well were much more brazen in their display of affection for Jake. As he had never shown any such interest, however, I had guessed that Jake himself had been their deterrent. Now I wondered. Ninat, dear sister that she was, had seen us for who we were. I wondered how many others had also seen what Jake and I ourselves could not, and in fact had not seen. I felt more a part of this clan than I ever had before, and I let my tears fall unabashedly onto Jake's sturdy shoulder.

We slipped away as the evening wore on and the people began to disperse and settle down for the night. Jake was exhausted. His seemingly endless strength was finally dwindling. Two nights now of being short of sleep were taking their toll, in combination with the emotional strain of worry and doubt. He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me, "Aeri, I'm cooked. Let's get some sleep." I still didn't understand all of the words he used in English, but his meaning was plain enough. And "sleep" came through loud and clear to my tired, fuzzy mind. Leaning on each other, we ambled away from the gathering, taking our leave from those who saw us go, and shuffled back toward Jake's alcove.

"Aeri, will you stay…?" he asked, still not assuming where my comfort might lie. He would eventually stop asking, I knew, but of course I would stay with him. I never wanted to sleep again without his arms wrapping me up.

"Of course I will, Jake. Always." I steered him in the right direction and as soon as we reached his cot and made ourselves comfortable, he collapsed around me and dozed off. I was smiling and drifting off to sleep quickly, myself, when my mate roused himself briefly, reached over and kissed my cheek, then wrapped his arms carefully around me, draped a leg over mine, and promptly fell back asleep. I lingered in consciousness just long enough to revel in the tender moment before drifting off completely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Jake's POV**_

The days and weeks that followed felt blessed, to all of us. Tensions had melted and my people were whole once again. I was whole, and I knew Aeri felt the same. Life continued much as it had been, but felt so much richer. Aeri was mine. I still reeled some days to think of it, remembering our fateful walk into the forest. We had both wandered off of our own accord, alone and lost, guided only by an unknown breath of spirit. We had ventured into the forest hurt and broken, and had emerged healed. Aeri and I had dove so deep into our love so fast, I was continually taken aback by how much we still had to learn about each other. I knew I loved her, completely, and every day I was learning new reasons why.

She had been thrown, I could see, from the sudden shift, though. She had begun spending more time with Mo'at, observing and learning from her more so now, although I knew she had been studying with her already, when it was thought she would be sent to another clan…(the memory still made me shudder). She still went gathering for fruit and other plants. All in all, her daily activities had not changed much, but she found herself the object of much more focused attention now, and I could see how rattled she had been, trying to adjust to the new circumstances. The woman was not easy to shake, and she did bear it well, working hard to accept everything as she always had done. She would get there, I knew. But still…

Even with all we had yet to learn about each other, I knew her habits very well from having kept such a close eye on her for so long. I noticed her retreating into the canopy more frequently now than she had at first, and disappearing quickly after mealtimes. She still slept with me every night, letting her body mold itself to mine as I wrapped her up and she greeted me with a gorgeous smile every morning as we awoke, sometimes opening her eyes before me, sometimes after. Our passion for each other had continued, strong and potent. There was no lack there, and she whisked me away from my duties as often as I did to her. She was unbelievably (and delightfully) creative in that regard. But still…with me, among the people, she did not seem completely at ease. I tried to remember how she had been before we had been "us". I was worried I was disappointing her somehow, although her actions toward me when we were alone gave me no indication of that.

The needs of the clan had been demanding more from everyone, lately, as well. Our numbers had grown with more children being born and of course the new mothers needing time to recover, and then to tend to the newborns. Several young hunters were working hard to earn their first flights on ikrans of their own, and we were now also beginning to prepare for the leaner season…there was no winter in this climate, but the flora did go through cycles of plenty and then scarcity, which also meant the herds would be more sparse. We had to prepare for these seasons well ahead of time to sustain ourselves comfortably. With a little planning, the lean times were no trouble. Without proper preparation, though, it was inevitable that members would be lost. It was simply part of the harsh reality of living on Pandora. The extra activity required of all of us meant that Aeri and I had had less time to spend in each other's company. And still I worried.

One afternoon, I caught sight of my mate on her own once again, not studying with Mo'at nor speaking with any of the clan (many people had begun talking with her more openly, and sought out her company more often). She was busying herself in her own old alcove, with what I couldn't see. She wasn't rushing about or seeming in any hurry at all. She moved slowly, gracefully. She seemed to me to be peaceful, and yet…reflective, I thought. She was deep in thought as she worked, that's what it was. I moved away from the main gathering myself, closer to her alcove at the edge of Hometree. I didn't want to disturb her; I only wanted for her happiness, and she seemed so content there amongst the hallmarks of her old life. I worried. I leaned against a tree and simply watched her for a time, just watching her. Just waiting. Eventually I sat down and waited for her, still. She must be very deep in thought to not have heard me settle on the ground, even from this distance. She was an observant woman; she would normally have noticed the sound and turned to investigate. Oh Eywa, what does she need, I thought. What does my angel-mate need from me? Please, tell me. I would give her anything; I would give her my very life should she require it.

Just then a loud shriek and a thump jarred me out of my thought. Two children had been swinging a ball. It came from one of the trees nearby, I knew…the tree produced a large ball type growth with a very strong vine protruding from one end. They were great fun for the kids, but this one had snapped and the ball had gone flying, landing near the tree I was huddled against. The children came galloping over to it, snatched it up, and ran back again, squeaking and delighting in the turn their game had taken.

I had watched them go and I turned my attention back to Aeri just as she was turning to see me sitting there. I gazed at her levelly and saw her smile in greeting. She settled back onto her knees and held my eye, inviting me over with a nod; it was what I had been waiting for. I stood and made my way over to her, stopping to lean against her doorway.

"Oel ngati kameie, my Jake," she greeted warmly. I couldn't help but smile at her. I had feared for a moment that she would have said "Oloeyktan", but of course we hadn't been distant these past couple of weeks, just preoccupied. Feeling a little apprehensive but determined, towering above her there, Aeri settled comfortably on her knees before me, I flashed back to our first extremely passionate encounter by the waterfall. That memory also made me smile, but I wasn't about to strip again, not here in broad daylight anyway. Maybe later.

"Oel ngati kameie, my Aeri", I replied, smiling lovingly down upon my angel-mate before glancing around a little. I realized I hadn't really seen much of Aeri's space here at all, not before we had bonded, and not really since, either. It was smaller than mine, and earthier. A little cozier. The entrance, it's doorway, was decidedly lower than mine and I noticed that I pretty much filled it. As I had before, I wondered what Aeri would think of me, standing so boldly before her. There wasn't a lot of room between the doorway where I stood and her chosen spot on the ground but she didn't shift away from me. Instead she reached out and took my hand, pulling me further in and down onto the ground with her.

"My Jake," she said softly, "you were watching me? I should have noticed…" She looked a little rueful, having been caught off guard.

"You were very deep in thought." I crouched down in front of her and glanced around a little more obviously. It hadn't been lack of curiosity that had kept me from seeing this place of hers. I had been curious, very much so. Beforehand, once I had finally admitted to myself how much I still cared for Aeri, I had so badly desired to know more about her, and had frequently fixed my attention on this place all the way across the open space between her alcove and mine. I could see her coming and going in the morning and evening. It had comforted me to keep an eye on her movements, trying to divine what thoughts occupied her mind late at night. I had never pried, though. I didn't want to overstep my bounds. After we had bonded, I still hadn't wanted to push her boundaries and she had never invited me here. I don't believe she omitted the invitation consciously, but we just had settled so decidedly in my own alcove that the topic of the space she had mostly left behind had never come up. I knew she still spent time here during the day while I was usually away. I wondered about her in this place, what comfort she found here, what she thought of during quiet times of the day, what she had dreamed of when she slept here. I looked for the little intricacies my mate may have left upon this place, any small sign of her, any tiny clue into her being. Truth be told, the room looked pretty bare, and I noticed now that she had some belongings tucked and tidied on the floor. Why would she be moving…? Ah Jake, still a skxawng after so long. I had worried for nothing…she was relocating, to my alcove…no, our alcove.

"You're moving your stuff in?" I asked her with a playful grin. This act, coming from her, made me indescribably happy and eased some of my worry. I still didn't think this relocation should have accounted for all of her…slightly subdued behavior. But it was a good sign, and she chuckled when I asked her. She didn't completely understand everything I said, but she knew me well enough to understand what I meant.

"Yes Jake, it is time, I think. I don't want my life to be separate from yours, in any small way. And I know you have been worried. I do not want you to doubt our bond, at all." Damn, she already knew. Of course she did. I relaxed a little more and was overcome with appreciation for this woman. "And besides," she continued, "Li'wani has come of age, and she will be grateful to make this space her own. I hope it will be alright to move these things in with you Jake. I know I have not asked…" I was a little caught off guard to think she might have been at all unsure.

"Oh, hell Aeri, I'm thrilled! I am so sorry I never knew you here…I would have liked that. Very much." I reached out to hold her cheek and I swear she blushed a little. Wow, what a rush still being able to shake this woman's very core like that, just a little, just enough. I remembered all those nights in my alcove, staring over the ground at her, oftentimes the only visible part of her being her brilliantly white tail lazily curling and catching the moonlight late at night. I had ached for her so badly, my desire overrunning any other thought, but finding no satisfaction. I found that crouching here before her, holding her delicate face in my hand, feeling the heat from her body against my skin, my desire had not gone anywhere, not in the least. But here, now, it was no longer destined to be unfulfilled. She smiled at me and I pulled her close. I kissed her for a long time, there in her alcove, the first and last time in that space that was, had been, hers. At long last, I drew my lips away from hers.

"Aeri, things are well in hand here in our preparations. Let's get out of here for the afternoon. Let me take you away for a little while." She broke into a huge smile, gratitude and relief written on her face. She looked like she wanted the time alone with me as much as I did, and her smile was hypnotizing. She stood up quickly but before she could pull me up with her, I took the opportunity to seize her around her middle and gently press my lips to her belly. She cradled my head for a moment, sighing deeply, before I followed suit and stood as well.

We took a pa'li, Eyaye, one she favored and one who could carry us both easily. She bonded to the creature and I heaved myself up behind her. She was still more skilled with the animal than I was, even after all this time. We rode at a walk out into the forest, my hands around her waist, as she directed the powerful creature vaguely south. I turned to look over my shoulder at my clan as we left, checking to see who would notice our departure. I was still ever vigilant to ensure the clan was protected in my absence, making sure they knew I was gone for a time, and the people were usually aware of the times I left their presence anyway. I caught Mo'at's eye as we rode out between the trees. She smiled and nodded once, and I returned it with a grin of my own, swaying to and fro behind my mate. Once out in the forest, Aeri urged Eyaye into a faster gait and I occasionally directed our travel this way or that. I had a destination in mind.

We made our way quickly through the forest, coming soon upon a small open meadow with a tiny pond situated in its center, a magnificent young tree tucked away on one side. It was Utral Ayamokri, the species that harbored the voices of our ancestors, and those who had gone before. A scouting party had discovered the young sapling several months before. It was a very encouraging sign, to see a new tree flourishing like this one. Aeri had heard of its discovery, of course, but she gasped when she saw where we had come. She had not seen this place yet, and I had only ever been here once before, myself. We touched ground once more and left our mount to investigate the sweet blossoms of the meadow around the water. Eyaye would be content to graze here for awhile.

Aeri gazed around, eyes wide with wonder. I looked around as well, as much taking in my mate as the surrounding meadow. It was truly a sight to behold. The flowers were in full bloom, a final hurrah before the season of scarcity took hold, and the water glittered in the sunlight. The young Tree of Voices already had a gentle translucent glow to its fine tendrils and it created a perfect semi-circle of roots around itself, right next to the water. Aeri looked like a nymph of the wood herself, a meadow sprite floating above the grasses and sparkling in harmony to the gentle waves on the water.

She made a circuit around the small pond, leaping deftly over the tiny trickle of a stream that fed it at one end and drained it at the other. The image was complete; she was my fairy princess, and I would be her knight in, well, woven armor. I slowly stalked my prey as she made her way gaily around the meadow, taking everything in, occasionally walking backward, her eyes riveted to me, then turning and dancing through the flowers once more. She made her way to the young sapling and I paused in my pursuit to watch her lay a hand on the smooth bark. She gazed up into its tendrils, then bowed her head toward the ground. Her hand still flat on the trunk, she turned to beam at me, a wide grin making her eyes crinkle at the corners and showing just the points of her beautiful fangs. She was gorgeous, quite simply radiant, smiling at me in the afternoon sun. I longed to dive into her, here and now, and never leave. I wanted to love her, any and all ways, and feel her love come radiating back to me in turn. I didn't know what our future would bring us, whether it would hold children for us in its mysterious depths, but at that moment I didn't care. Aeri'ina was smiling at me, my Ke'ean, Unil'eveng Eywa…we had so many titles, and she was all of these…but all I saw was the woman herself. My mate. She had given herself to me, completely, as I had given myself to her also. Dreamwalker, Oloeyktan…Toruk Macto. The titles were meaningless. I was simply hers.

_**Aeri's POV**_

I had heard of this place when the others had come back, sharing the discovery of the new Utral Ayamokri in the forest near our home. Jake had gone to see the new tree shortly afterward along with Mo'at, I knew. He had been gone overnight and returned elated, describing the place as a slice of heaven. I vaguely understood what he had meant at the time, his speech still not perfectly translatable into our own words. Jake often spoke in both English and Na'vi, now, reverting to his native tongue when he could not find the right word in Na'vi to explain himself, or when he was tired.

I had not expected him to take me here on our short ride into the forest. I hadn't known what we were heading for until the meadow opened out around us and I was taken by the beauty of the place. Suddenly I knew what Jake had meant…Eywa herself must surely have designed this ground specifically to be this new offspring's birthplace. The rest of the clan would travel here over the coming months to sanctify this new tree and nurture its growth, but for now this was hallowed ground, known only to a few, and Jake had brought me here to share it with him, and him alone.

Jake had seemed as taken with the meadow as I was, although he had been here before, and looked all around, inhaling the heady scent of the new blooms. His gaze fell across me also as his eyes swept the meadow. He seemed to be seeing me as part of the meadow itself, and I honestly felt like it. I danced through the grasses and around the flowers; the little pond glittered in the late afternoon sun and trickled slowly into the stream. The young Tree of Voices was right on the water's edge and I made my way around the far side of the pond before approaching the tree, Jake following in my footsteps. He strode through the meadow in my wake with terrific purpose and yet such easy grace. He was a warrior in the garden, this mighty leader in a moment of peace, here in this meadow.

I reached the tree and lay a hand on its trunk. It was still too young to convey memories through tsahaylu, but I could feel its energy through the bark all the same. It was a strong sapling, and healthy. The relative scarcity of these trees meant this young one was a very special gift, to be growing so close to Home. I was ecstatic to bear witness to this creation, and that Jake chose to share it with me, with just the both of us here together. I felt my emotions boil over and they came out in an enormous grin as I looked back over my shoulder at my approaching mate. I loved him so much. All the unease of the previous weeks had melted away for a moment. The constant rush of people, the discussions, the influx of attention I was so unaccustomed to…the thought of the new children born into the clan, the preparation for the lean times, the worry of being able to bear children for Jake…or the lack thereof. All of it slid from my mind as Jake came close and enveloped me in his scent and sound, his touch and taste.

It had unfortunately been some time since Jake and I had found occasion to share our love with each other, and now the feel of his hands on my skin and body pressed against mine once again was thrilling. I could feel him rise hard against me, but I wanted to linger here in this beautiful place as long as possible. I didn't want to rush. I reached behind me for my queue, pulling the braid around and leaning away from Jake just a little. I wanted him to know how much I wanted this, wanted him, but also wanted to go slowly. He smiled a heart-stopping smile and reached for his own, tenderly grasping my hand and making the connection between us. Jake sighed a deep, thrumming sigh as he felt my desires, and I felt his long-awaiting passion mellow just a little as he fell in synch with me, readily harmonizing with my wishes. He kept smiling at me, breathing deeply and just caressing my skin. I closed my eyes and just felt him, my hands resting easily on his hips. I heard Jake's intake of breath as I reached for his spirit, holding him tenderly, feeling his world. We sank to the ground together, Jake letting me guide his mind wherever I chose. I could hear his raging passion as a low roar, but he held it in check and allowed me to tiptoe close and then retreat. It would erupt soon, but not yet…Jake was still letting me guide and control him, for now. I roved inside his mind and felt him reach now for mine. I let him in willingly and his love filled my spirit with a warm glow. He harbored an intense devotion that brought tears to my eyes. I felt his need for me and his hopes. Hope for planting a seed that would grow inside me…I inhaled sharply, now. His hope and desire for a child was so strong. I still didn't know whether it was possible…my doubt seeped into his mind and immediately I felt a memory of his, from our first night together. The same doubt as mine, somehow quelled…it was not a guarantee, but more of a promise of fulfillment. Through his memory I felt that whatever our fate would be, it would be enough. We would fulfill each other, and that would be enough.

I felt him shift his body closer to me. I would only be able to hold his desires in check for a little while longer. His feelings and emotions were weakening my hold quickly, as my own desire for him grew. I opened my eyes to gaze at him, my handsome Jake, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath, his legs and arms tensing, muscles coiling, with each incremental shift as he moved closer and closer. He excited my senses, seeing him, feeling him, but there was something else, too. I was a little dazed, already feeling intoxicated by Jake's spirit, but I cast my mind around for the source of the heavy, waiting presence I had felt. Jake's yearning was breaking free and taking mine with it as he reached his hands out to touch me. His hard working fingers were a little calloused but still deftly traced my outline and carefully removed the garment from my neck. My own hands had reached his torso and were absentmindedly untying the laces of his woven guard. Jake was breathing heavily, his longing plain on his face. His fingers trailed slowly down my breast, down my stomach, down, and down…

Just a moment before Jake reached my groin, I realized…the massive presence I could feel was the sapling tree itself. It was silent, young as it was, but once I had identified it, its enormous presence was unmistakable. The energy from the tree itself was radiating outward and filling this meadow. The question answered, I forgot any more curiosity I may have had about it as Jake's nimble fingers traced the line of my loincloth down inside my thigh and his other hand pulled the lacing holding it to my body. He tongue flickered across his teeth as his desire was freed at last. I liberated Jake from his remaining garment as he surged over me, sending me soaring with his kiss.

We adopted a slow tempo as our bodies meshed, swaying with the wind in the trees, the slow steady trickle of the stream, simultaneously filling and emptying the minuscule pond beside us. I felt so peaceful in Jake's embrace, our steady rhythm marvelously serene and intensely delightful at the same time. We found ecstasy together, and as Jake planted his seed inside me, I felt wholly satisfied, truly fulfilled. I was sublimely happy with Jake, whatever else may come, and even as his body tensed and he bowed his head to my breast, nuzzling my skin, I knew he felt the same through our rapturous haze. I felt his pleasure and content radiating through his body and mind, and knew he was smiling as he rested his forehead upon my breast. It matched my own blissful grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Aeri's POV**_

We stayed there under the sapling tree that night, tucking in close to each other and close to the tree. The night was so peaceful, resting in each other's arms. I felt content, and it seemd to me that Jake did as well. We woke early the next morning, before the sun had fully risen even, and lingered a little while longer in the twilight before riding Home. Eyaye was walking rather swiftly as we wended our way through the trees. She had been quiet on her own there in the meadow and willingly accepted my direction, but she was eager to rejoin her herdmates again, being a very social creature herself.

Jake was nestled behind me, holding me firmly around my tummy, occasionally letting his hands wander a bit and planting little kisses and nibbles on my neck. At one point, the very tip of his ear brushed the nape of my neck and tickled so suddenly that I cried out loud, laughing and jumping a little. Eyaye followed suit and leapt forward in a tremendous burst of power, breaking into a swift gallop. Jake almost pulled me off with him as he clung to me, both of us sliding backward as the pa'li's acceleration caught us off guard. I calmed my mount quickly and we slowed down again, just barely clinging to her back, but I was still chuckling and could feel Jake's laughter barely contained as he shook and chortled against me, still clung tightly around me. Finally, he let it loose and laughed good and hard. His delight was infectious and I let myself laugh with him, marveling at his ability to get himself thrown from these creatures, even if he had not quite managed it this time.

"Oo-oops," he chortled as we resettled ourselves further forward on the pa'li's sturdy back.

"Jake, you are no good on the pa'li even when you are not guiding it!" I teased him playfully, still chuckling at his remarkable gift…or lack thereof.

"Oh, I'm good baby," he growled, a smile on his lips. He reached around my middle, pulling me firmly against him and clamping my arms to my sides as his legs wrapped up and over my thighs and we began to slide off to one side.

"Ah, Jake!" I cried, but too late.

"Ooooph!" We hit the ground, Jake still holding me tight and twisting to land on his shoulder and backside, muffling my fall a little with his body. He had done it. He had managed to fall off the pa'li while she was standing still!

"Jake!" I growled out in exasperation, but still I was laughing, and still held tight in his arms and legs. He was laughing wildly and as I was unable to move in his grasp, I laughed too, laying back against him and letting the absurdity wash over us both.

Our laughter finally eased into fits of giggling and we got up again, dusting ourselves down a bit and plucking small pieces of leaf and twig from our hair and clothes.

"Yeah, I guess I am better with wings…or with fewer legs?" I turned swiftly at his saucy tone of voice and met his rather wicked grin with a wry grin of my own. My cheeks betrayed me, though, and blushed furiously as we ambled back to the waiting pa'li. I steadied her and we remounted, promptly moving off into the forest again before Jake could resume his shenanigans. I shook my head slightly at my mate's incorrigible nature, but I smiled and chuckled all the same. I loved Jake's playful spirit. I would not have him any other way. I turned my head back toward him and kissed him over my shoulder before we moved off a little more swiftly through the trees, heading back Home.

_**Jake's POV**_

So I was a moron after all! At least Aeri loved me for it. I hadn't meant to drag her with me off the horse, but it was just too damn funny, holding her clamped in my arms as we hit the dirt. Oh, it felt good to laugh with her. She hadn't been hurt at all, and I loved the feeling of her laughter bubbling out of her like that.

The ride home wasn't very long. I would liked to have sat behind Aeri for some time longer, my arms wrapped around her and my head resting on her shoulder as she guided us home. She was a strong woman, and so much fun. So full of kindness and understanding, but also very honest, very raw, and firm when she needed to be. She would be a wonderful mother, I thought…careful, Jake. Things will happen, or not, in their own time. No need to speculate and make myself crazy wondering. Instead I drifted back to our most recent passionate exchange…something had been different yesterday, under the young Utral Ayamokri. Tsahaylu with Aeri had felt much stronger, much broader, than it had before. I had felt Aeri probing at that feeling, vaguely; there had been a lot to keep track of, then. She had wanted slow and potent loving from me, and though I was more than willing to give it to her (in fact, it had thrilled me to the core), it had taken a lot of concentration on both her part and mine to keep from losing control. She had seemed to find something from that delicate probing, but I had never found out what she had discovered. Instead, my passion had finally overflowed either of our control and her own desire had pushed all other thoughts from my mind.

Riding behind Aeri now and remembering our recent tryst, I couldn't help but feel again her great potential as a mother. Not just any mother…the mother of my child. As I had made love to her (and she to me; she was always an active participant), I had felt something deeper. Maybe it was that strange profound connection we had shared, but I had really felt the significance of our union this time, the meaning for our bodies to be joined in such bliss, mine reaching deep inside her, and hers holding me tight, allowing me passage: leaving the seeds of creation inside her to take root, if they would. I gripped her a little tighter in front of me, holding her dearly and feeling a little foolish and concerned that I had jostled her so roughly, even in play. She was a precious vessel and still carried some of me inside her.

Despite myself, I reflected on what little I knew of Na'vi conception and gestation. All in all, it sounded a lot like the human process. Gestation was about ten months long, a little longer than in humans but then these bodies were larger anyway. The most rapid growth and nutrient need for both mother and baby were in the last three months of pregnancy. Eywa apparently had a hand in the conception, helping children be born only during times of plenty. Aeri also told me that to conceive, the two Na'vi had to be bound in tsahaylu, so important was that deep connection to each other in creating a new life.

I had been fascinated by the similarities and also the differences in our biology. Grace had really gotten to me, but I didn't have that cold scientific detachment she had always displayed. I understood why Grace had had to adopt such a stance. As leader of these people, and responsible for their welfare especially after all that had happened (at the hands of my own species, always a bitter memory), I was concerned with the health and safety of my pregnant hunters and their unborn.

Perhaps it was because she was a woman herself, but Aeri had chuckled at me when I told her my concerns. She assured me that the rigors of hunting were no danger to the developing child, and the mother was no more likely to sustain injury than any other hunter, not until her belly began to slow her down which would only happen once she reached the final two or three months of pregnancy. I had remained unconvinced. I believed her, and sure enough, my pregnant hunters showed no sign of being hampered by their delicate condition…indeed, "delicate" did not really describe their condition at all. In fact, they seemed to be even more agile than usual, and although their leaps grew shorter, they took to utilizing body rolls and flips as their bellies had grown, throwing themselves over limbs and roots and rolling adroitly back onto their feet. In truth, it alarmed me every time I saw it, but of course I had to trust them.

Still, as I sat nestled behind Aeri on the pa'li's back with my hands resting low on her belly, I thought her abdomen much too slim, much too exposed to really protect the precious cargo that would…could…grow there in her womb. If the time ever came that Aeri carried a child, we would have to talk some more about the whole situation. I couldn't see her giving up going alone into the forest…or giving up hunting alone sometimes…but maybe she would let me come with her every now and then, to keep her safe. When I wasn't needed elsewhere. I sighed in exasperation. If it ever came to it, there would be nothing I could do to keep her more protected. Maybe it was just as well if we weren't able to have children. Maybe Eywa knew what she was doing after all, and simply having Aeri in front of me, enclosed in my arms, was pure joy to me. I nuzzled her again and smiled into the nape of her neck as we approached Hometree. She sighed and purred as Eyaye slowed to a calm, easy gait. I loved this angel woman completely and was so happy that our time away had renewed her so thoroughly. I vowed to keep her that way.

I made sure over the next few weeks to watch Aeri closely and be her personal bouncer if she required it (although she hadn't quite understood the concept). I found that many of our people just wanted to know her better, but by their questioning were driving her away, so I fielded their questions instead, providing them answers and very subtly allowing Aeri more space, more time, to adjust to the new circumstances. And day by day, she responded. I saw her finally adjusting and accepting the people's curiosity, being able to cope with it all, finally understanding and accepting these men and women as her own, as well. She shone, she radiated, and her ease amongst the people at long last was magnificent to behold. She still took solace in the forest on her own, but she did so calmly and peacefully. The people respected her need and as they began to know her more, their curiosity sated, Aeri was afforded much more time to herself again, or to absorb herself in Mo'at's teachings.

About a month later, I was called to a distant clan to try and assist in a disagreement. Although I no longer rode Toruk, I was still heralded as Toruk Macto and many of the clans, even very distant, sought my counsel. The situation that had erupted had apparently begun to get out of hand, and those involved implored me to come and help them find a resolution. They would abide by my decision, whatever it happened to be. I had to go, and so I arranged a small vanguard. We would ride out on pa'li, the sturdy animals better able to carry supplies than the ikrans, and would likely be gone for several weeks, even a month. It tore me up to leave Aeri so soon, just as she had begun finding her own sense of peace again, but she had understood. She was kind and encouraging, reassuring me and being simply marvelous. She sent me off with a parting gift of her own and I rode away from my angel mate, from my clan, in the hopes of doing some more good on this planet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Jake's POV**_

It had been a long journey; a necessary one, and it had been very beneficial for us all to have found good solutions for those clans in turmoil. But I was glad to be home. I had missed the people terribly, and very much missed having Aeri in my arms. I could hardly wait to see her face again, feel her again, nestle against her and fall asleep to her gentle breaths. I knew I wasn't the only one ready to be home, and we rode hard that last day, determined to reach Hometree by nightfall.

We had arrived to a tremendous party in the making. Apparently some of the hunters on ikran had spied our progress and reported back. What an grand welcome it had been! Aeri was right there, beaming at me and looking like a vision from Eywa herself. I swear she was shining even more radiantly than she ever had before. Clearly my mind's image of her couldn't hold a candle to her actual presence. My fellow travelers and I were tired but we caught the enthusiasm of the clan as we ate, drank, danced, and shared stories of the happenings from the past month. We had lost an elder member; his health had failed in the night and he had passed peacefully. A scouting party had ventured in a new direction from our home and had discovered a bountiful grove of fruit trees not far from here…only two days ride by pa'li. It would not be practical for every day harvest, but would be a valuable resource in times to come.

After awhile, our fatigue got the better of us all, and I took my leave with Aeri for the night. We would be able to share more tales in the morning. Aeri looked tired, too, and grateful to be led away from the gathering. We made our way slowly back to our alcove, arms around each other's waists. She leaned against me as we walked. Oh, I had missed her. I had planned on a much more vigorous welcome with her, but the day's flight had exhausted me. She wasn't disappointed at my low key manner, though. She seemed as ecstatic as I was to simply hold me again after the long time apart. She smelled good to me, felt good in my arms.

We nestled down into our cot, and I wrapped myself around her once more. Oh, this was how we were meant to be. I sighed deeply with her in my embrace. She was warm and solid against my chest and stomach, in between my arms and legs. I stroked her pearly sides, her soft pale skin, running my hands over her, remembering her curves, her shape. I caressed her belly (I just loved her belly), and she purred quietly, melting against my touch. Her belly…felt different. It was fuller than I remembered, a small lump bulging outward just below her slim waist, just below her bellybutton. Firm and fluid at the same time…no! Was it possible?

"Aeri…!" I exclaimed, sitting up as quickly as I could without jostling her. My hand spread wide over her abdomen. She turned over and looked at me, an enormous grin spread across her face, a saucy look in her eye. I hardly dared believe it…could we possibly be this blessed? Did we dare hope for more happiness than we had already found? Wasn't this astronomically unlikely?

"Aeri…we're…having a baby?"

"Yes, Jake…I am with child! You will soon be a father."

I grabbed her, muffling her laughter with a kiss, rolling over her and holding her with every appendage I had, being careful not to crush her in my delight. I hadn't dared hope for this. I couldn't fathom how I possibly deserved this much good granted to me, but here it was. Little concerns flitted through my mind through the euphoria: would the baby be healthy? Would it be…a normal child? What sort of life will it have? Will it like me? But these questions would be answered in time, one way or another. Aeri was clinging to me in such rapture and kissing me back so ferociously. I knew if anything was wrong at this point, she would have known it (she always knew things, somehow, without actually knowing) and I knew also that she would have told me already if there was anything to tell. My laughter mixed with my tears as I shook my head in disbelief.

"You are happy, my Jake?", she giggled. I was speechless. I stammered a little as she giggled harder, grinning wide. I leaned over and kissed her good, muffling her giggles as she clung to me. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and traced fine lines down her face as she smiled and kissed me back.

"Aeri, how did…when…uh…?" I still couldn't enunciate all the thoughts rushing through my mind. But Aeri, my sweet angel, knew what I was asking anyway. She laughed out loud and spoke in a quietly delighted voice.

"I knew for certain just after you left. I had suspected, but I dared not say anything to you until I was sure, Jake. Mo'at was able to tell me for certain only after a period of time, which did not come until you had already left." She sounded a little apologetic, but I understood. It was just as well she hadn't known beforehand. I would not have been able to leave her, and the journey could have turned out disastrous. I shushed her gently. She needn't worry about such things at all.

"Do you know…when…uh, when we're due?" I wasn't sure if my meaning came across properly and added some rather interesting hand gestures to convey the idea of giving birth. I was having a difficult time remembering my Na'vi, and even all of my English at the moment. I was grateful to Aeri for understanding me so superbly, even with my stuttering language, and for forgiving me my rather bizarre gesticulations.

"We will welcome this child in eight months, my Jake." She smiled as she made the best of the words that had come out of my mouth, guessing correctly, as usual. Eight months…my head spun a little, still trying to absorb this revelation. Doing a little quick math, that meant Aeri had conceived…the day I had taken her to the sapling tree. The day that strange feeling had pervaded our bond. I could hardly make sense of it all, trying to understand everything all at once, a vision of Eywa dancing in the corner of my mind's eye. It all seemed terribly coincidental…I remembered back to that day, remembered the children interrupting my line of thought. I felt a brief, shining moment of comprehension dawning in my mind, but before I could even acknowledge it fully, it had passed, a deep feeling of peace and serenity settling in its place. That would be enough. I didn't need to understand the whole thing. Aeri was with child; she carried my offspring in her womb, and I was simply beyond all point of knowing why. I sat there stunned, my jaw slack, my mind trying to shift back to the reality, the idea of welcoming my child into the world.

Aeri had watched me throughout my moment of struggle and acceptance. She seemed to understand what was going through my mind, in that mysterious way she had. She sat up completely and faced me full on, grasping my hands and pulling them to her heart. She held me hands and wrapped her forearms around mine, pulling me closer. I was still struggling to regain coherence as she held me with a level gaze, her perfectly golden irises staring lovingly into my own green-flecked eyes. I saw understanding in her gaze, sympathy, acceptance, patience…longing. She reached her face up to mine and took my lips gently in hers, placing a delicate lingering kiss on my mouth. I responded instinctively at first, kissing her back. Her tongue slid briefly across my lip and finally roused me from my dazed reverie enough to recognize her yearning. I was feeling so many things I didn't know what to do with, but this one I could respond to. I kissed her back more passionately and pulled her into my lap. Oh, I had missed her.

Eventually our exhaustion got the better of us and we slept good and sound, dreams of little feet and tails scampering through our minds and across our hearts.

**(One Year Later/Eight Months Later)**

_**Aeri's POV**_

The last few months of my pregnancy had been far from easy. My belly had swollen to proportions even greater than would be expected. It was Jake who had suggested the possibility that I was carrying more than one child, a very rare concept to the Na'vi but apparently well known amongst Jake's native human species. I had known of Jake's sibling, that he had one brother, but I had been unaware that he himself had been born as a pair with that brother…in my condition, I was admittedly rather unreceptive to his timing in sharing that information. The elder women of the clan treated me kindly, listening carefully and feeling my belly gently before confirming it. I was indeed carrying twins.

Jake learned great patience in those months. He was already an incredible father, crooning to his unborn and tending to me as much as he could. It's true, he had occasionally overdone himself and I had had to gently remind him that I was still quite capable on my own, but as my belly grew and grew, I began letting him assist me more and more. He had granted me my solitary time in the woods as I was able, despite his obvious concern for my safety, until one day about a month before I was expected to give birth. He had put his foot down, gently, but firmly.

"No Aeri, you won't be going out into the forest without an escort." He spoke gently to me even as I had balked against his words. Before I could argue my point, Jake had put his hands around my face and leaned his forehead to mine, nuzzling me tenderly, his belly bumping softly against mine. "You will not be able to run from danger out there, not at this point. I have seen you slowing down, and I cannot let you go, not now," he rumbled in a low voice, his love for me and our unborn smoothing his tone even as I heard the conviction in his voice. I knew the truth of his words, and eventually accepted his decree. For all of the moments in the past months where Jake had voiced his opinion, his concern, but ultimately allowed me my own choice, his strength and sincerity now held me firm. He was right, of course. I would be at great risk out in the forest as heavily pregnant as I was, and not just me, but the lives I carried as well. My moment of indignation gave way to adoration for his commitment to the safety of our family, and for all of his people. He was a tremendous leader for our clan, and he an incredible father to our children.

Jake tended me closely those last few weeks of pregnancy, taking me out a short ways into the forest himself, making the time to ensure I was not only safe, but happy and content. He walked with me hand in hand everywhere, moving lazily alongside me, as if he had no other tasks to tend to at all.

Finally, the day came. The lives inside me had quieted in preparation and my body felt strange. The elder women of the clan comforted me and took over from Jake in those last few days, knowing looks on their faces and gentility in their hands as we prepared for the birth. Jake stayed by me the whole time, gently caressing my cheek as my body raged in the miraculous violence of the birthing process, a look of fascinated horror on his face. I would laugh later, remembering the sight of him, but had no humor to spare at the time. I would rather Jake be doing this!

As our children were introduced to the world, my attendants grew quiet and soothing. They held my children as I recovered my breath and my strength, allowing our bodies' connections to separate in their own time, the space of only a few moments. I opened my eyes to see Jake's face, smiling, but a little sadly, tears running down his cheeks. He helped me sit up to meet our 'eveng, our daughters. I was handed a child of the most delicate shade of blue, tiny hints of striping just barely blossoming on her tender skin, her ears so tiny, her hands and feet so fine…four fingers and toes on each one, I noticed. Even as I accepted her into my arms, I looked over at my other daughter being handed to Jake. She was just as delicate, just as beautiful…but she was a pale cream color, not even any stripes apparent on her pearly skin. My heart caught in my throat for just a moment as I gazed at her and glanced up at Jake. He was staring adoringly down into his cradled arms, carefully tracing her ear with gentle fingertips, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. Jake caught my gaze and crouched down carefully by my side, his face showing that he recognized our pale daughter for what she was and taking in his other daughter as well, for the first time. He cradled her in one arm, placing the other around my shoulders and allowing the sisters close, again, to touch for the first time under the bright sunlight. I laid my tired head against Jake's sturdy shoulder as we watched in awe…our daughters were mewling quietly as they reached out to each other, finding solace in each other's touch. They were such a beautiful gift. Whatever else would come after would never tarnish the absolute wonder and joy of holding our brand new daughters together in our arms.

We named the sisters Ele'na and Lia'ina. I reveled in my newfound motherhood and Jake just could not get enough of his daughters. In that first week, they were to be found as often in Jake's arms as in my own. We laughed often, smiled more, and only occasionally shed a tear for Lia'ina. She was a vibrant child, Na'vi infants born rather more precocious than human infants, it sounded like from Jake's accounting, and she laughed and shrieked often with her sister. They curled around each other upon sleeping and smiled upon the sight of each other as much as they smiled upon seeing their parents.

In the second week, Lia'ina's zest for life began to fade, so much sooner than any of us expected. I was dismayed. I had not had nearly enough time…my daughter had not had enough time! Jake was beside himself. He was angry, he felt guilt, anguish, but he never let it come out at any of us. He wore his emotions plainly but never lashed out, showing only love and adoration for his children and me, too. His affections had not waned at all, even in the strain of those days. It was late one night when he and I were gazing at our beautiful creations, nestled so tightly together, their tiny lungs inhaling and exhaling steadily.

Jake held me tightly and whispered harshly into the night. "It isn't fair." I closed my eyes and leaned against him, reaching a hand up to his cheek. We would lose our pale daughter very soon, I knew. I sighed deeply. I shared his emotion, even as I worked hard to accept Eywa's will.

"I know," I breathed. Just as I had said it, Lia let out a tiny chuckle in her sleep, Ele'na following suit before they both sighed tiny little sighs and settled back into deep sleep. The sound made me smile, and as I smiled I heard the tinkling sound of my daughters laughing together again, as they had earlier that afternoon. I grinned wider and eventually laughed out loud myself, though quietly enough so as not to wake them. Jake craned his head to catch my eye.

"Aeri?" he inquired, softly, his voice still heavy.

"My Jake, may I share something with you?" I whispered, my smile still on my face.

"Yes, of course," he replied, without hesitation. I shifted in his arms to reach for my queue, pulling his around over his shoulder at the same time. I smiled adoringly into the man's eyes as I let our queues join, the bond between us sending a flash of feeling and memory through my mind before it settled once again. I thought consciously back to the tinkling laughter, feeling again the euphoria of our daughters' joy. Jake cracked a reluctant grin. I felt him remembering it, as well. Then I felt him reflect back on all of the moments of joy we had shared with Ela and Lia. They were numerous, even in the breif two weeks we had shared together. Jake rumbled deep in his chest as I laid a hand over his heart, willing him to remember more. Together, we shared the joy of our family, the exuberance of our children and their quiet calm, their wigglings and their tiny hands stretched out to hold onto us, loving us as we loved them. They were happy. I felt a wave of peace and understanding blaze through me; Jake and I were truly blessed. We were. Lia would return to Eywa's sweet embrace but her short life had already given us such great joy along with her sister. She was a precious life, and I knew we would cherish every moment we were granted with her, just as we cherished Ela. A bitter truth, it was, but I knew that I would be able to accept it, even with joy. I would not have traded any of it. Jake squeezed me tightly. He had been quiescent in my musings, absorbing all of my thoughts, and I felt his mind ease as he felt the peace radiating outward from my soul. Yes, he would be able to accept this fate.

Two days later, we held vigil as our daughter Lia'ina passed from our sight and into Eywa's infinite mercy. Ela was with her as she had become inconsolable when we had tried to pull her away. Only by touching Lia had she been still. Jake, I, and the rest of the clan had been silent as Mo'at intoned a prayer, committing Lia's young soul to Eywa and heralding the delight of such a bright and joyous life, even brief as it had been. When she was finished speaking, Ela sighed…a tiny little huff from her small lungs…before letting go of her sister and looking directly at her father. She raised her skinny arms and said "ah!", imploring him. Jake did not hesitate in responding to his daughter's request, and reached down for her, pulling her carefully to his chest and holding her dearly. I smiled a sad smile as I gazed at them both. Ela smiled at me and erupted in a short laugh…it was Lia's laugh. Jake looked at me in surprise as I broke into a genuine grin, and he soon followed suit. Lia's passing was so sorrowful, but Ela laughed again, this time a tumbling chitter somewhere between Lia's and her own laugh.

Jake chuckled out loud and he said in a quiet voice, "Okay sweetie. Okay. I see you, my daughter." And he smiled in earnest, tears creeping from the corners of his eyes again, but his smile fixed in place as he gazed at me and held Ele'na close. Even in that dark hour, Ela reminded us of the joy in life, of Lia's life and of her own. Our grief would pass and we would remember that every life, every day, was a precious gift and one to be cherished and enjoyed.

**Several Years Later…**

_**Aeri's POV**_

"Ela! Ela, where have you gone?" I called, looking for my wayward child. She was a saucy thing and never hid in the same spot twice…she was a quick thinker, and used it well. I shared her joy in her games most of the time, but she needed to attend her lessons this morning. I heard footsteps and turned to see my mate, my Jake, padding softly up behind me carrying Ela's younger sister, Ne'elay, only three months old. Even after all this time, my heart still gave a flutter to behold the powerful man, the strong and confidant Oloeyktan, his smile lighting up the forest…and perhaps even more so for holding our small child so adoringly in his brawny arms. His smile twisted into a question as he came up to me and saw my consternation. I gave an exasperated smile in reply. "Your daughter has vanished again, my Jake!" I explained to him, the half smile still playing on my lips.

Jake grinned a saucy smile and replied in a deep rumble, "I think, my dear, that hiding away from the clan is one of your favorite tricks, not mine." I gave him a look of mock indignation. He was right, of course, as usual. Ela had the bold daring and playfulness of her father, and the knack for concealment of her mother.

Jake looked at the ground, grinning ear to ear for a moment, then cleared his throat in a loud grunt and gazed up into the canopy with a stern glance. I followed his gaze and sure enough…there was our daughter concealed in the leaves, stifling a laugh but quickly cowing to her father's silent demand and slipping down to the ground. Ela shuffled her feet over to us.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry father."

"All is forgiven if you run. Go quickly, now!" I said to her briskly, turning her shoulders and giving her a small push. She grinned at us both as she skipped lightly across the clearing toward her gathered brothers and sisters, waiting for their lessons. I turned back to Jake, Ne'elay dozing in his arms, and smiled at him gratefully. Jake had indeed proven to be a phenomenal father and an exceptional lover. His dedication to us never faltered and if possible, his love had only grown stronger and fuller with each passing year and with the birth of our third daughter.

"Irayo, sempu," I purred at him. "Thank you, daddy." Jake swept over to me and kissed me sweetly, passionately, our daughter nestled cozily between us. I felt a tiny hand on my chin as I kissed him back, a grin pulling at my lips. Jake grinned too as our daughter mumbled sweet nothings in her sleep.

"I came to tell you that Mo'at has agreed to watch Ne'e this morning…" his words trailed off into silence as he nuzzled my ear and neck.

"Mmm, is that a suggestion or a demand, ma Oloeyktan?" I replied, teasing him and grinning with him. Jake growled a wickedly delicious purr deep in his chest and snatched me around the waist, dragging me with him to find Mo'at once more, our daughter still nestled soundly and securely in his other arm. He kissed her gently on her sleeping crown and then kissed me tenderly on my temple as he pulled us both along, an enormous smile on his face. He was a happy man, and I was a lucky woman.

My name is Aeri'ina. I am the Tsahik of the Omaticaya, the mate of Jake Sully, Oloeyktan of our clan. The people call me Sa'nok Ke'ean, "mother not blue", and they sing it in adoration to me and my children.


End file.
